Sunshine If Eternal Makes The Flowers Fade
by Ginny Ha-ha
Summary: First years Lily and James have to work together in a battle of life or death, involving firewitches, magic rings that don't turn you invisable, cloaks that do and an aincient prophesy.... It's just a pity they hate each other...
1. Ice Cream and Arguments [1]

SUNSHINE IF ETERNAL; JAMES

BY ~*~ DAISY CHAIN~*~

My first fic.... please r/r! If people think this is any good, I might continue the series. It's from James' POV. Other parts will be narrated by other charactors [Lily, Sirius, Lily's friends, Remus, Peter, etc. etc. ] 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"James, are you planning to get up some time this morning?" my Ma stuck her head round the door, letting a square of light fall though the doorway onto my bedroom carpet. 

"I'll think about it," I turned over in my comfortable bed, not wanting to have to get up. 

"_James_!" she put on a warning tone of voice. 

"What?" 

"Up! _Now_!" 

"But, Ma-" 

"Come on. Up! We're meeting Sirius and Tzetele this morning, remember? They won't be happy if we're late!" Sirius is my best friend. I've known him for years. Since we were little, in fact. Some people think he's annoying, but I think he's funny. Tzetele's his older sister. She's quite cool, actually. She's finnished Hogwarts now, and is training to be a teacher, of all things! Why anyone would want to be a teacher is beyond me. Hogwarts, though... wonder what it'll be like? 

"Yeah, ok, Ma." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. My mum nodded approvingly, and dissapeared from the doorway, allowing me to get dressed in peace. I pulled on my trousers and T shirt, and attempted to brush my hair. However, my hair strictly refuses to be brushed. It has a life of it's own, and it constatnly looks like I'm wearing a nail brush on my head. 

I stared at myself in the wardrobe mirror. Round face. Black hair. Dark eyes. Glasses. Hair that suggests someone has just given me a very nasty shock. In fact, almost exactly like every other member of my family, save for my Mum, whose hair is brown and whose eyes are blue. 

"James, hurry up for Chrissake! Good Grief, do you want to be late?" Good old Ma. Her real name's Martha, which means 'lady of the house',. It suits her, although I'd never call her that, of course. She's so _organised_! She's forever fussing, telling me not to be late, to do my homework on time, to tidy my room... everything! Mind you, I suppose someone in this household has to do so, since every other one of us is untidy, disorganised and scatty. 

"Coming, Ma!" I continued trying to flatten my hair. 

I could hear the twins playing down stairs. They're both five years old, and have an inexhaustable supply of energy! They're noisy, too. Sirius calls them _'The Fireballs'_. Measles and Bobby, The Fireballs. Those aren't their real names, of course. They're really called Esme- Rosalie and Robert. If I ever tried calling Esme- Rosalie by her name, I'd probably end up getting tortured to death. _Death_ by Barbies. Yeah. 

"James, for the athousandth time today, _are you coming _?!" 

"_Yes_, Ma! I _said_!" I gave up on my hair- it was obviously a hopeless case- and dashed from the room, dodging stray toys all the way. Hurrying down the stairs- 

"Ow! Measles, did you have to leave that Lego there?!" 

"Yes!" Measles scowled at me from the doorway to her room, carrying her Baby Rosumrey doll by the hair. 

"Well, don't!" 

"James, if you don't come now I'm going without you!" 

"Coming, Ma!" I promised myself to deal the Measles later, and ran into the kitchen. 

"And finally!" Ma scowled at me, shoving a piece of toast into my hand. My older brother, Joseph, was eating boiled egg at the kitchin table. He has another year of Hogwarts left before freedom, and here's me, not even started it. 

"Ma, can't I have an egg?" I objected. I never liked toat, and she knew it. 

"If you'd have been on time, you could have done. But you weren't, so you can't. Eat!" 

I finnished the toast, and pulled on my shoes, fumbling in doing up the laces "How're we getting there?" I asked my mum. 

"Floo powder. Well, come one then, what're you waiting for? Good grief lad, look alive!" Dead complimentory, my Ma. 

I took a pinch of the coloured powder, and threw it into the glowing flames in the fireplace. I stepped forewards, feeling the flames heating me slightly, not al all hot "Diagon Ally!" I shouted. 

Next thing I knew, it was like I was being pulled down a long passaway at tremendous speed, fireplaces and glimpses of people's homes and shops flashing past me. I blinked the soot out of my eyes, and suddenly found myself being catapulted though a fireplace, onto the hearth of a small cafe in Diagon Ally. I nursed my bruised elbows, and moved out the way so that my mum could step out onto the cafe floor, as neat as if she'd never moved. 

I could here someone laughing behind me. Who else should it be but Sirius Black, laughing his head off. 

"Good trip, James?" he grinned at me like a maniac. 

"You could say that," I brushed the soot off of my clothes, and stood up. 

"You ok, kid?" Tzetele, Sirius's older sister asked me, smiling mockingly. 

"Yes, thankyou." I nodded. Tzetele turned to my Ma. 

"How's life, Martha?" 

"Could be worse," my mum replied "James, you look a _state_. However did you get so black?" 

"Eh, let him alone," Tzetele fussed "Boys will be boys, right Sirius?" 

"Most of the time," Sirius grinned, "but some of them aren't at weekends!" I laughed, and Tzetele smiled, but my mum remained completely composed. She dosn't mind Sirius, really, but she dislikes Tzetele, because 'she's a bad infulence on impressionable children,' apparently. I suppose me and Sirius are the 'impressionable children' she's so fussed about. 

"Well," Tzetele gave my mum a bright smile "come and sit ye down. Have a teacake or something? Right." 

Sirius caught my eye, and mouthed something at me. I nodded, and turned to my mum. 

"Ma?" 

"Yes, James?" 

"Can me and Sirius-" 

"Sirius and _I_-" 

"OK, Sirius and _I_, go and look around after we've got all our robes and things?" 

Ma opened her mouth to say something, but luckily for me, Tzetele got in first. 

"Well, I don't see why not, Martha. Let them have some fun for a change, eh?" 

"Tzetele, I really don't think-" 

"Give them some indipendance! You won't be there to look after James at Hogwarts, after all! Give them a chance to make some new friends, why not?" 

"I-" 

"That's settled then!" Tzetele beamed "We'll get your robes fitted, then you can go and have fun without us boring old adults, and me and Martha can have a chat and a chance to relax for once!" 

Ma gave up objecting "Oh, very well," she said at last, "but we'll meet you back here at three thirty PM, or else I'll never trust you on your own again, James Andrew Potter!" 

"Thanks Ma! Thanks Tzetele!" I couldn't wait to look in Quality Qudditch Supplies! 

"Thanks, sis," Sirius added "Thanks, Mrs P." My mum nodded approvingly. 

"Well," she said "If everyone's finnished their teacakes, I think we may as well get to Madam Malkin's Robe Shop." 

At Madam Malkin's, both Sirius and _I_, got our robes fitted. Personally, I think they looked a bit daft, but school uniform always does. At least we weren't required to wear a tie. 

*** 

"Yes! Escape at last!" Sirius threw his arms into the air as we left Tzetele and my Ma to their lives, "No more worries for another four hours! Woohoo! Bugsy we go into that brill Quidditch shop first!" 

"OK, sure!" we raced along the crowded street, dodging members of the public like anything, no worries in the world! We stopped and stared though the window of Quality Qudditch supplies, as though we were looking at the Crown Jewels. 

"Whoa..." Sirius breathed "look at that broom stick...!" 

"A Nimbus Two- hundred- and- sixty! One thousand Galleons! Wow!" 

I noticed another boy staring at the broom, as though it were a Dream Come True. 

"Wouldn't you just love to have one of them?" I asked Sirius. The boy next to me's head jerked upright at the sound of me adressing someone. He was a little shorter then me, but then, I'm pretty tall for my age. He had dark hair, and his robes looked distinctly shabby. To go by his face, I would have said he was about thirteen or so, although I'm none so good at guessing ages. He had a rather serious auror about him, nothign at all like Sirius or myself. 

"Sorry, were you talking to me?" he blinked at me, looking very nervous, although I had no idea why. 

"Er, no. Sorry." 

"Oh..." He blinked, and looked back at the display. 

"What's up?" Sirius leaned across to look at the stranger "OK, I know James isn't much to look at, but there's no need to be depressed by his ugliness- ow!" I kicked him. 

"Nothing's wrong. Um. And I'd love to have this broom, but there's no way I'd ever get the money... um." 

"You'd have to be a bleeding _millionaire_ to afford this!" Sirius pointed out. 

"I suppose." The strange boy nodded, glumly. 

"What's Hogwarts like?" I asked him, guessing that since he looked at least thirteen, he'd have been going there for some time now. 

"Wish I knew...." 

"You don't go there?" 

"No, I start next week. I just _know_ it's going to be a disaster." 

"You're kidding!" Sirius interupted "It's gonna be so cool! Midnight feasts, practical jokes-- everything! We're new too," he added, as if this needed explaining. 

"I suppose." 

"What's your name?" I looked at him, and he avoided my eye. 

"Remus. Remus Lupin. My friends call me Moony. Or they would if I had any friends..." he shrugged hopelessly. 

"You'll make friends at Hogwarts," Sirius prophisised, with his own personal brand of mindless optimism. 

"I'd like to hope so." I noticed he didn't ask my name, or Sirius's. Maybe he didn't think we'd want to be friends with this serioius, quiet, shy boy. 

"I'm James Potter, by the way," I told him anyway, "and this freak's Sirius Black." 

"How am I a freak? You're more of a freak then I am!" Sirius objected. 

"Or not!" 

"Well, see you," Moony turned to go, obviously giving up on the conversation. 

"Hey, want to come to Florean Fortescues with us?" I called after him. He turned, and gave me the first suggestion of a smile I'd seen from him so far. 

"You won't mind?" 

"Nah. We can get ice creams, right? Provided the que's not too long I mean," I explained. 

"Thanks." 

"What're we waiting for, then?!" Whooped Sirius, and the three of us continued up the busy street to the ice cream parlour. 

Florean Fortescue's was empty, except for a girl who was being served, and another girl who was apparently waiting for her friend to return, sitting at one of the fancy little tables. 

"I'll order, shall I?" I suggested. 

"OK," Sirius agreed, and he and Moony sat down at a table "I want one of those double choc- chip American- Style... things." 

"O...K...! what do you want, Moony?" 

"I'll just have a normal vanilla ice cream, thanks," 

"Right." 

They both handed me the money, and I walked over to the counter, to que behind the girl who was being served. As she turned around with her tray containing the wto ice creams that she and her friend had ordered, the corner of the tray hit against my arm, and the whole thing fell to the floor with a loud crashing noise, and the tinkeling of broken glass. 

"Agh! You idiot!" she screeched at me. 

"You called?" Sirius looked up from the table he was occupying. 

"I wasn't talking to you!" She yelled at him. 

"Sorry. Easy mistake to make!" Sirius grinned and turned back to the table, leaving the girl seething. 

The other girl who was evidently her friend, got up from the table, "Lily, wha's wrong?" She asked. And then she noticed the mess on the floor "I'm not payin' for it," she added quickly. 

"Well, I'm not!" I scowled, It had been this creepy red- head's fault as much as mine! 

"Why not? You knocked it over!" she objected. 

"Yeah! You aught'a pay!" Her friend put in, in her thick Oxfordshire accent. 

"No way! If your freaky friend had have looked where she was going-" 

"I was! You got in the way!" 

"_**Be quiet all of you**_!" The owner of the shop interrupted our quarrel. I noticed that Sirius had been watching us with the kind of expression that soemone might wear if they were watching a rather ammusing film. Moony was just looking out the window, trying, as usual, not to catch anyone's eye. 

"You're both as much to blame for this as each other," continued the owner 

"No, I-" 

"Be quiet, for goondess sakes, girl." 

She scowled blackly. 

"You will both pay half and half for this mess. That's five galleons each." 

Me and the stuck up prat of a girl glared at each other. She had a bright green stare that seemed to cut you in half. Her friend also watched, with apparent interest, the way you might watch a rather interesting magical experimant. 

"Yes, alright," I fished in my pockets for some money that didn't belong to Sirius or Moony, and eventually handed over my five galleons. The girl did so too, glaring at me all the while. 

"Thanks to you, I ahven't got any more money left to buy an ice cream," she tossed her head "Come on, Banbury, let's go." 

"No, I wan' to get my ice cream. An' I'll buy you one an' all," she added to her friend. 

"Fine, but you buy them this time," she flounced over to the table where her friend had originally been seated, and sat in the seat, as if expectantly. What a snob! 

I returned to my friends "are you two still getting anything?" 

"You kidding!" Sirius grinned "I'll get with drawel symptoms if I don't have some ice cream soon!" 

"That's a yes, then?" 

"You bet!" 

"Moony?" 

"I, er, well... why not?" I handed their money back, and waited while they qued and then retuned with their ice creams. I was starving, having eaten nothing since that toast earlier, but as I had speant the last of my money paying for the stupid try, I had no money to pay for my own ice cream. Tough, really. 

After a few minutes, the redhead and her friend, who was tall with sandy plaits and freckles, not to mention a definate countryside look about her, came and stood next to the table. 

"What do you girlies want?" Sirius asked "because I'm giving you _none_ of my ice cream!" 

"We don't want your ice cream," the girl celled Lily tossed her head, an annoying habit she seemed to have "If I wanted ice cream, I'd get my own, right, Banbury?" 

"Right Lily." Agreed her friend, who was evildently called Banbury. 

"I'm just decent enough to come an appologise," Lily continued. 

"Very nice of you. Now go away," I frowned, not wanting to have to put up with this annoying child any longer then I had to. 

"Charming! Look, let's make friends. I'm Lily Evens. This is Banbury Norton. Who are you?" 

Sirius spoke before I had a chance. 

"Hi, I'm Michelle," he said. Lily and Banbury looked at him with vague amazement. 

"Er-" Banbury began. 

"But since that's only at weekends, you can call me Sirius Black." 

"Er, Sirius-" I began, wondering if the ice cream had gone to his head. 

"Oh shut up, Jennifer." 

The girls continued to stare at him. Sirius can often have that effect on people. 

"Look," Remus interrupted "I'm Moony, well, my real name is Remus, but people call me Moony. The idiot's called Sirius. He's James Potter. Not Michelle and Jennifer," he added, with feeling "how do you do?" 

"OK, I guess. Right, we're all friend now, and everyone can live happily ever after, and I'll be happy if I never see you again." Lily snubbed his politeness. 

The two girls turned away, and left the ice cream parlour, leaving me wondering weather I'd have to put up with them at Hogwarts, too? 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

WHADDYA THINK! PLEASE R/R! 

~*~Daisy Chain~*~ 


	2. Lost and Found [2]

SUNSHINE IF ETERNAL; 2--; Sirius

By Ginny :)

OK, part 2! Please r/r/r [read, review and remember me for the Phoenix Quilly thingy... yeah, right...]. And does anyone knew what Neville's mum's name was? My sister has leant all of my book to her friends, so I can't look and see. And what's a slash fic...? I should know more stuff after 6 or 7 months of writing for ff.n, but I've never been much at computor phraises... 

This part of the series is narrated by Sirius. In case you'd like to know, Tzetele is pronounced 'Zeet-el- la'. It's a Russian name. I like unusual names. Obviously. And there will be more of them, so get used to it! If JKRowling can give her charactors weird names [don't argue about this. Hermione isn't a usual name. Ditto Ronald. Ditto just about everyone else's. And Snape is the name of a town. So I can call Banbury Norton after 2 towns life I like! :-p] 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Evens and Norton flounced out of the ice cream parlour, leaving me, James and Moony- or, as James's Ma would have it, James, Moony and _I _; Picky grownups- to get on with eating our ice creams in peace. Not that James had an ice cream to eat, in peace or otherwize. Still. 

"What a stuck up kid!" James pointed out the obvious, a definite talent he had. 

"I thought she was quite pleasent," I said. Sarcastic as ever. It's a bad habit that I don't intend to break, on the grounds that it's a _talent_, if anoyone asks. You should practice talents. Tzetele [a/n; say 'Zeet-el-la'...] says so. And she's an adult... well, ok, that's pretty debateable, since maybe _adult _isn't the right word for it, but you know what I mean. It depends on weather you go by mental age ot not. 

"Quite charming," James 'agreed' with me, luckily cottoning on to what I was getting at. Sometimes, he dosn't and he thinks I'm being serious. I have never been serious! Nor do I ever intend to be. It's been proved that people who never laugh have a higher risk of getting heart cancer. Or something. 

"What time is it," Moony asked, chaning the subject, "Only I've got to be home by 3 o' clock. Mum said, and she worries, you know." 

I didn't have a watch. I accidently blew it up, when me and James were trying to practice our magic on it when we first got our letters about Hogwarts, too see if we could do any spells. Needless to say, we couldn't. Mum refused point blank to buy me a new one until I 'finally learned to be a resonsible adult', ie; Not have fun. 

James's watch, however, was still in tact, but it was only a matter of time before it wasn't, surely? 

"It's a quater to three now," he told Moony, who nodded, and stood up. 

"Then I suppose I'd better be going. I've got to walk back, even though I don't live far. Thanks for being so nice, you two. I don't know anyone else whose going to Hogwarts." He didn't look sure that we'd want to stay his friends. If you want my opinion, he wasn't so bad, although he was definitely too quiet. 

"OK. Well, see you on the Hogwarts Express!" I grinned. Hogwarts. I'm prepaired to bet anything you like that it'll be just the coolest place ever! I've read books about kids in boarding schools, of course, but they never make the most of it! It's always 'oh, deary me, we simply musn't do that! Miss Johnston would be _ever_ so cross, and it might effect my chances of getting onto the netball team!". That's just plain twee. Catch me acting like that. 

Moony left, being careful, as usual, not to catch anyone's eye. That kind of unnearved me; he always seemed like he was hiding something. Maybe I was just being daft, but if I wasn't, maybe I'd find out about it someday? I'm good at finding things out. 

"So," James broke the second of silence after Moony's departure, "we've got about 3/4s of an hour. Where else do you want to check out?" 

"Isn't there some kind of pet shop round here? I need to get some kitty treats," for my cat, Barcode, see. She's black and white- hence the name- and is probably a reincarnation of Ghengis Kahn. She certainly acts like it. 

"I've still got some money left, although it's half what mum used to give me." 

"Of your pocket money?" 

"Yeah. Well, she calls it an 'allowence'. It's good to see she hasn't entirely lost her sense of humour." [A/n; In England, an allowence and pocket money are 2 different things. Poket money is a small, weekly anmmount of say, £3. An allowence is a month ammount of about £20. Same difference, really.] 

"Who... Barcode?" 

"My mum, idiot." 

"OK." He paused "Isn't Barcode your tiger?" 

"It's black and white, James. Zebra, surely?" 

"I don't think so," James frowned, in mock thought, "she has more teeth." 

"Yeah," We had got up from the table, and left the ice cream parlour. The fact that we didn't know where the pet shop was didn't come into the matter! "But she likes you." 

"How can you tell?" 

"You've still got both you eyes. _And_ all your fingers. So, either she likes you, or you've never met her." 

"Oh, I've met her alright," James admitted "All of six months ago. My hand's almost healed," he added, a little bitterly. 

"She was only playing. You shouldn't have stuck your hand in her mouth like that it upsets her." I was winding him up, just for the fun of it. I know Barcode's a little bugger, but she was very sweet before I actually touched her. Then I changed my mind. 

"Haha, very funny, I _don't_ think." 

"Hey, maybe we should intriduce her to Evens and Norton?" 

"Those stuck up girls?" 

"Yeah." 

"Hey, why not!" 

James stopped. 

"Do you actually know the way to the pet shop?" he asked. Honestly, he's so pickey! 

"Nope." 

"Any idea where we're going?" 

"Nope." 

"Right. Fine." 

"Let's just keep going in this direction, and we're bound to come to it eventually, right?" 

"Yeah, ok. Might as well."  
We continued along the pavement, chatting, laughing, and annoying people who dissaproved of 'youth today'. Thankfully, we didn't see Evens or Norton, which was just as well, because they were most probably after our blood. I'd pity Moony if he met them on his way home, alone and unaided. You'd be supprised how vicious some girls can be, and that Evens struck me as just the type to karate chop a boy to death. 

Half an hour later, me and James decided that the pet shop most _probably _was in the opposite direction to the way we were travelling, since there were no more shops along this way, and we still hadn't passed it yet. Which was Typical, really. Some times, I'd swear my life was jinxed. 

"Oh, well done Sirius," James complained "for getting us in completely the opposite dirction. Now we don't have time to get anywhere else, so we'd better go and meet my Ma and Tzelete, at that cafe place." 

Everyone always blames me! If the bleedin' _world_ ended, people'd be sure to blame me afterwards! OK, so maybe this was sort of my fault for getting us lost, but it wasn't _really _, right? Right! 

So, back we went. And this time, we didn't get lost. Well, OK, we did accidently end up in a backstreet at one point, but it didn't take us very long to find our way again. 

"And why are you boys late?" Tzetele was waiting outside the cafe, looking out for us. She want's to be a tecaher, but she still starts a sentence with 'And'.We were only 20 minutes late, anyway. She looked at us, severely. 

"We got lost," James said "and it was kind of a long walk back. Sorry." 

"Alright, that's not your fault," her face softened "but your Ma's practically in hysterics, James. She thinks you've been mugged." 

"Hysterically happy? Don't blame her!" 

"Sirius, that was mean!" Tzeltele rebuked me, but smiled despite herself. I'd have her as my teacher any day. Wish more teachers would be like Tzetele. 

"Let's go and put her out of her mystery, then," James turned and entered the cafe, followed by me and Tzetele. 

"James! James, thank goodness!" 

"Sorry, I'm late, Ma, see, we got lost and-" 

"I don't want to hear your excuses! If we weren't in public you'd get a slap!" 

James went a bit pink, and who can blame him? His mother was shrieking like a maniac, and practically the whole tea room was listening in. I couldn't help but grin, all the same. That was before I noticed who else was sharing the table with Mrs Potter. Evens and Norton, and two women and a man, who could only have been their various pairents. 

One woman was quite slim, and with blonde hair unlike her daughter's, and none of the green- eyed accusing stare about her. However, she still had a look about her that might as well have 'Lily Evens' mother' written about it. She looked quite posh, and very neat, the kind of person Tzetele would descride as being 'a toff'. 

The other two both had light brown hair, and the woman had a number of freckles. Both looked out of place, as though they weren't quite sure what they were doing here, in this tea room, listening to this mad woman screaming bloody merder at her son. I assumed that they were Banbury Norton's parents. 

And Mrs P was still screaming. James looked like he wished could could die right there. Evens and Norton looked as though they were enjoying themselves immensely. Eventually, the shouting stopped, and the cafe returned to it's normal buzzing hum of noise. 

James and Mrs P joined me, Tzetele, Evens, Norton, and their pairents at the table, James making absolutely sure not to catch anyone's eye. Norton was giggling herself silly, but Evens has been quieted by a Look from her mother. 

"Anyway," Mrs Potter smiled brightly as she sat down at the table, "everyone, this is my son, James and his friend-" 

"-And my brother-" put in Tzetele. 

"-And her brother, Sirius. Say how'd you do, nicely, James," She prompted. 

"How d'you do, nicely," James said, scowling. 

"Yeah, hi," I put in. 

"'Ullo," Norton nodded, not looking exactly what could be called _happy_ to see us again. 

Evens, however, had evidently hooked onto the fact that James's mother was the kind of woman who would favour a little miss Perfect, and beamed around the room. 

"Good afternoon," her mum smiled proudly at her Little Miss Delightful act "How super to see you two again. I was rather hoping I would!" 

"What a lovely child! How delightful that you've already met her, James! I'm sure you'll be friends!" Exclaimed James's mum, while Evens smirked and pulled a face at James, her mother looked pleased, Norton giggled even harder, earning herself a dissaproving look from Mrs P, and Norton's parents blinked at the world in general. Tzetele looked as though she'd realised Evens' game, and looked faintly ammused. I rolled my eyes, and sank into a stupor. Tea with Lily Evens and Babury Norton didn't look as though it would be very exciting. I prepaired myself for a long, hard, gruelling, pointless adult- type conversation about subjects such as '_dear_ children' and 'I do so hope their grades'll pick up'. Huh, adults can be so stupid. 

Luckily for me, Tzetele decided about 1/2 way though that she'd had enough, and I had to leave James to suffer alone. Poor kid. Hope he survives. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

the end! Please r/r! The next part will be from Lily's POV. 

What is a slash fic? What was Neville's mum's name? Please tell me! AND remember to say what you thought of the story, too! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ginny :) 


	3. Stupid Sisters and Stuck Up Boyfriends [...

SUNSHINE IF ETERNAL; 3; Lily

By Ginny :)

OK, part 3 has arrived! All you guys anxiously a-waiting my last everfic of the last ever series in the 'Lily And James' Epic, if you must know, I am reluctant to finnish... and there is still a VERY SLIGHT chance I'll do a next series, whe this Sunshine If Eternal one has finnished, which should be January some time. However, this is not a promise; it depends as to weather I can improve on the plot- line I've managed to formuate in my [insane? Probably!!!!] mind. -Eleen, yes, it is the one I told you, as far as I know- but ANYWAY! I guess you're sick of this and wanna read the fic. So. Here I go. This parts from Lily's POV. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

An hour. That's what it was. One hour of sheer boredom, pointlessness, and sucking up to adults, before Mummy finally suggested that we should leave, or we'd miss the train; I can't begin to express how relieved I was! 

If you must know, I'd been sucking up to Potter's 'Ma', as he called her, because it's Done to have the pairents of the enemy on your side. It's a pity that Black's sister hadn't seemed to be enough of an idiot to believe that I was really like that, but you can't win them all, that's what I always say. 

"Good afternoon, Mrs Potter, Miss Black, Mr and Mrs Norton," I smiled sweetly. Banbury was practically in hysterics; she knows what I'm really like, you see, "I'll see you at Hogwarts, right, boys? You too, Banbury." 

My mother beamed, and Mrs Potter looked as though she wish that her son was more like me. Potter scowled at me horribly, and I returned their look of poison with one of pure algelicness. I'm used to play at the 'sweet little girl' for mummy and daddy. It's useful in my mini- war against Petunia-- she's my sister. The worst sister _ever_. At least I only _act_ as though I'm stuck up in front of my pairents; _she_ really _is _ stuck up all the time! 

"Goodbye, Lily dear. It was lovely to have met you," Mrs P beamed back at me "Aren't you going to say goodbye, James?" 

"Bye, kid." 

"_Politely_, James!" 

"Goodbye. It was nice to have met you again. I hope to see you at Hogwarts," James obeyed his mother, stonily, still glaring at me. His mother tutted, but let it be. 

"Not at all! I'm so glad to have got to know you!" I shrilled, almost hyterical with politeness. 

Banbry was completely overtaken by giggles at this point, and was advised by her mum to go to the Ladie's, til she recovered. 

As we turned to go, I heard Potter's mother say "What a simply darling child! James, you should take a leaf out of her book and be more polite." 

I grinned to myself. 

*** 

We got off the train at Highams Park station, none so far away from my house. I like where I live a good deal. There's a forest on one side- Epping Forest; it used to belong to Queen Elizabeth the First- and on the other, a main street, boardered by neat, large houses, and a number of shops; bakerys, fish and chip shops, off licences, charity shops, and all. 

"Oh," my mother turned to me, just outside the bakery, "Lily, do be a dear and run hope while I pop into the shop for a loaf of bread, will you?" 

"Yes, alright." I smiled. If I was allowed to walk hope alone, I could sneak though the forest. 

"And tell Ruth to put the pie in the oven from earlier." She handed me the bags full of Hogwarts things. I must have looked like a baglady, with no home to go to. 

"Yes, mother," I made a mental note to do just that. Ruth is our cleaner. Mother does the cooking, and Ruth helps with the cleaning. It's all horribly upper- class! 

"Thankyou, darling. I shan't be ten minutes." 

"Goodbye, mother." 

Hah, freedom at last! I turned off at the next corner, and entered Epping forest. The ground was muddy, as per usual, and the trees' braches along each side of the mud track stopped the gentle warmth of the sun heating me. I pulled my jumper closer round me, shivvering a little, but pretending to myself that this forest wasn't really in the middle of London, that I was 100s of miles away from civilisation, my sisters, Petunia and Heather, and school. 

I slipped once or twice on the mud, and twigs from the overhanging branches caught in my hair, but I didn't mind. I was too busy day dreaming about nothing in particular. I left the forest at a break in the bushes that lead onto a back street, which was fairly empty, save for a couple walking along it. 

Unfortunately, the couple consisted of my sister Petunia, and her latest boyfriend- a stuck up boy of sixteen, the same age as my sister incidently, called Clarence. I know that Petunia dosn't like Clarence-- she left her diary lying about one day, and the tempataion was too strong-- but is actually after soem other freak aclled Vernon. Which is an even worse name then Clarence, if you ask my opinion. 

Petunia assumed a glassy star as soon as she noticed me, and as I passed the couple I pulled my most hideous grimace at them. I know that Petunia will deny all knowledge of me afterwards, and live in mortal dread of Clarence finding out that this untidy, muddy, rude bag- girl is her little sister. And sooner or later it'll be 'Bye Bye Clarence, And Hello, Boyfriend Number Two'! 

I'm only saving her from herself. Catch me ever falling in love! Huh, that's just for girly girls, like my sister; not for me! 

I entered my house, which was warm and cosy, despite the fact it was quite large. In the sitting room, my little sister, Heather, was watching Blue Peter on the television. 

"Hiya, Heather," I gcalled over to her. 

"Hello, Lily. Look, Valerie's showing how to make hand puppets!" 

"So she is," I glanced at the TV, where some woman was fiddling about with bits of cardboard and framage frais pots "very exciting. I'm just going to find Ruth, alright?" 

"Yes, alright." 

My younger sister isn't so bad, really. She's almost 9 years old, and definitely an improvement on Petunia. I'd sometimes wish I was mroe like her then like me. I'm all together too plotting for my own good, but at least I'm not stupid. That's something. 

"Ruth?" I called up the stairs. No answer. She must already be in the kitchin. 

Indeed she was, and with the radio on loudly, singing along to The Brides' Song from that musical called Trail By Jury. I banged on the door, and she ignored me, continuing to sing. Badly. 

"_Though the tempest lower, time may cast a shade..._" 

"Ruth?" 

"_Sunshine if eternal makes the flowers fade..._" 

"Hello? Ruth?!" I banged harder. Still no response. 

"_Time may do his duty; let the theif alone..._" 

I gave up, and threw the door open. 

"Lily, I thought I told you to knock before you came into the kitchins?" she turned round sharply. 

"I did, though. You were singing." 

"Oh, alright. What do you want, girl?" Ruth dosn't like me all that much. She's another one whose got me all sussed out, much to my annoyence. 

"Ruth, mother said you were to put the pie in the oven." 

"Eh, alright," she turned back, to the kitchin side "You going or what?" 

"Yes, I'm going. Have fun singing." I left. There was no point in pushing my luck further then it neeeded to go. Besides, I had to get changed before mother got home and noticed I had gotten myself muddy in the woods, and to sort my Hogwarts bits and pieces into my trunk. 

I washed myself as best I might without actually having a bath or shower, and decided to try on my new robes. They were long and black, not to mention about as unfrivilous as it is possible to get. 

I struggled to pull it over my head, and then discovered that I'd tried to put my head through one of the arm holes. I tried again, this time with a little more sucess. I pulled my hair out from the back through the nape of my neck, and placed the new hat on my head. My short red hair showed up startlingly against the darkness of my robes, and my green eyes fixed on my image in the mirror, in their usual accusing, thick- lashed stare. 

I could have looked worse. The robe was a little too big to allow me room to 'grow into it'. I'm a little small for my age, which gives me a rather odd look; the unusual, red har and green eyes, twinned with my shortness and slight plumpness, and my lilttle round face seemes to be almost dominated by them. I'm not sure if I like that way I look or not, but at least I don't look like Petunina. She has buck teath, blonde hair, and a neck like an ostrich's. For looking round corners and evesdropping, you know. She should join up with Potter; bird neck and bird brain- they should get on like a nest on fire. 

I have a cat and an owl to act as my familiars this year. The cat's a beautiful tortaishell creature, called Penzance, and the owls a snowy, called Emerald. I adore them both, even if they do sometimes bring dead mice in. Dead mice might actually come in useful, next time Petunia tells on me for doing something I shouldn't have. She hates all animals, except her puppy, which is the most odeous little thing you could imagine. Kissy- Woo. The name should tell you all there is to know about the horrid animal. It hates me utterly, and the feeling is entirely mutual. It spends all day lounging around eating dogiie chocs, and yapping at me, Penzance, and Emerald. 

I realised that I was fast going into a daze, and shook myself back awake. 

Two days til I begin at my new school. Two days. I wonder if I'll make many new friends? Or will they all be like those boys in Diagon Ally? I do so hope not. I wonder if Banbury's feeling this nervous? I shouldn't think so, as Banbury's one of those typical 'take it or leave it' girls. Nothing seems to bother her, except when she's feeling dissaproving. 

Two days. Two days to put up with Petunia. So maybe it's not so bad! 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

OK, Please r/r! Tell me what you think! :) The next part will be Narrated by either Remus, Peter, or a new charactor- Anadromdea [better known as Ann, lolz]. Have a nice Christmas holiday and everything! I'm gonna spend Christmas day and Boxing day listening to Stephen Fry and Martin Jarvis reading Book one and Book 4 on the radio! Actually, I doubt that I could stand over 20 hours [not solid, but still...!] of listening to it! 

PLEASE R/R AND HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!! 

Ginny :) 


	4. Werewolfs and Weirdos [4]

SUNSHINE IF ETERNAL; 4; Moony

By Gin :)

OK, here's part 4. Please r/r and tell me what you think! Cuz I love reviews! :) This fic begins on the day they are going to catch the train to Hogwarts. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_Beep beep._

_Beep beep._

_Beep beep._

_Beep b-_

My alarm clock woke me up, beeping loudly, at 8am, on the first morning of the school term. September the 5th. I reached over, and searched for the clock with my hand, and accidentally knocked it off the bedside cabinet in the process. I hoped it hadn't broken as I tumbled out of bed to retrieve it from the floor. Luckily, when I replaced the batteries, it assured me that it had not broken, by beeping ever louder. Such is the wonder of modern technology! Or not...! 

I'm a half blood. My mother's a witch, my dad's a muggle. So, in my house, there's sometimes something of a culture clash. Magical meets Muggle, you could say. I began to get dressed, pulling on my baggy old jeans and untidy T shirt. 

Half blood isn't the only thing I am. That is, I mean, besides me being a withdrawn eleven year old with no friends; I still only half count James and Sirius, as I won't know if they're my friends, really, truly, until they find out this other thing about me. My secret. 

I am a werewolf. 

And I can't tell you how I hate to admit it. At least I accept who- and what- I am, though. I'm a freak. A freak of nature. And, once every full moon, a fully fledged _monster_. I don't think I could bring myself ever to tell anyone this out loud, though. I shan't tell James or Sirius if I can help it. Maybe they'll be my friends, and if they never find out, they'll... they'll stay my friends. Right? If they do find out... well. It'll be back to having no friends at all, I expect. 

I used to be like them, when I was younger, but when I got bitten, everything in my life changed. Happy, careless, charismatic, friendly... everything I was so suddenly not. 

You see, there's been a legend about a werewolf in the forest near where I used to live- we had to move away after the 'accident'- for as long as I can remember. We were told never, ever to go into the forest, especially not at night, and most certainly not at full moon. Of course, me and three of my friends, Adam, Yoseif and Gemini, being the up- for- a -dare 10 year olds that we were, had to go and see if the legend was true. In fact, as I recall, it was my idea. Going just any night would have been pointless for us, and going in the day was unthinkable. No. We just _had _ to go at full moon. Yes, it was stupid, but it's too late to change all that now. Anyway, you don't need to know the rest, but suffice it to say that the said 'legend' was very real. The werewolf killed my friend Adam- I saw him die; it's another thing I can't possibly blot out from my mind- and proceeded onto me. Gemini and Yoseif ran. 

The next thing I remember is waking up, being told that Adam was definitely dead- until then I'd hoped he was alive- and that I was 'safe'. 'Safe', you see, meant that, although I was not dead or indeed so very badly injured, I would have to spend the rest of my life being different from everyone else. Sometimes, I wish I had gone the same way as Adam. Especially as it was my fault. It was all my idea. 

And Yoseif stopped talking to me after that. Gemini... well, she was always a bit odd. I'm not quite sure weather she wanted to stay friends, or was just bullied into ignoring me by Yosief. That's not the point, though. The point is, I barely spoke to eitehr of them ever again. They were my last friends for a year. 

I made my way downstairs and helped myself to breakfast. Mum was making porridge on the Aga, and Petrova was munching on a croissant. 

Mum smiled at me, hazily. I know that all of a year after I received the bite, she still hates to look at me, and the ways I have changed. She's been supportive, but it's worn her down. If I could go back in time, to when all this started, I would, if only to see my mother completely happy again. My father left, about 6 months after my 'accident'. I know that he was ashamed. Ashamed of _me _. Being married to a witch was one thing; having a son for a werewolf, quite another. 

"Sleep well?" mum asked me. 

"Yes, thank you." 

"Remus," my little sister, Petrova, spoke up "when you go to Hogwarts, will you get me some sweets from that village near it? I like chocolate frogs, butterball nouget, melting cupcakes, jelly zooms, musical liquorice-" 

"I don't think we'll be allowed in the village, Pet," I pointed out. 

"Aw... not fair! Get me some sweeties anyway!" 

"'We'?" my mum enquired, looking interested. She thinks I should make more friends. She's right- I should. I suppose. 

"The other Hogwarts students," I explained, "and possibly, some other boys I met down Diagon Ally." 

"Oh, how nice," she smiled "I do hope you make friends quickly, my darling." 

"Oh..." I didn't think I would, but you don't admit that to people like my mum. She's not exactly the happiest person ever. I didn't want her to worry any more then she had to, "I think I will. Sirius and James seem OK." 

"Well, do try and socialise a bit more. I'm sure they'll be great friends." 

We were spinning each other along. Both of us knew that the likelihood of me staying friends with anyone for any length of time was minimal. It had been for the last year. A year without friends is a long time, and believe me, I'd know. 

Eventually, we finished breakfast, and I hulked my large trunk into the back of the car, and mum drove me to the station, Petrova singing loud songs all the way, because she was bored. Luckily, the traffic wasn't too bad, and we reached the station at about 15 minutes to 11 o' clock. 

Mum helped me pull my stuff out of the car's boot, and I hugged both her and Petrova. Then I walked away, glancing back occasionally, to where I could see them getting into the car and driving off, and eventually, they faded from my line of sight. 

Ah. One snag arose. What station did the Hogwarts Express leave from? Partform 9 3/4. But where was that? I couldn't see it anywhere, and I hadn't asked mum how to get there! What could I do? I didn't have the nerve to ask the station porter, or the man at the ticket booth, and besides, they wouldn't know, being Muggles. 

"You alright, Moony?" 

"Eh?" I spun round quickly, and behind me was James, Sirius, and two older teenagers, a boy and a girl, who I could only presume were some relation to James or Sirius. 

"I said, are you alright, Moony?" James repeated himself. 

"Yes... I mean no... I mean, er... how do I get onto the platform?" 

They laughed at my indecisiveness. 

"Oh, it's quite simple," the oldest boy, who looked like he was in his last year at Hogwarts or so, explained, "You see, there's a barrier between platform 9 and platfom 10?" he indicated the spot. 

"Yes, but I can't see a platform 9 3/4." 

"Of course you can't," the boy rolled his eyes impatiently "I never said you could." 

"Sorry, I-" 

"Hey, don't fret 'bout it. You kinda run towards the barrier, and then-" 

"and then, bang, hello platform 9 and 3/4s!" The girl finished for him. 

"Oh. Thank you very much." 

"No probs. Sirius, I suppose I'd better get going. It's weird, this year I don't go to Hogwarts any more... you don't know how odd it feels!" 

"Huh, lucky you, Tzeitele," the oldest boy complained "I've still got another year left." 

"You lot are making me feel so happy about going," Sirius said "listening to you just fills me with optimism. You make it sound like a prison camp or something. OK, see you sis." Ah, so that's who she was. Sirius' sister. They looked alike, but then, all four of them had done. 

"Bye, Tzeitele," James and the older boy waved her off as she left. 

"Have a good few days of holiday, Moony?" James asked me. 

"Yes, I suppose so." Although I wouldn't exactly have described them as being a bundle of laughs. 

"Cool." 

"Are you guys coming onto the station or not?" the boy I didn't know butted in "or can I go and find someone more interesting to talk to?" 

"We're coming, and then you can find someone more interesting to talk to," Sirius said matter- of- factly, "although there's no one on earth as interesting as me!" 

"Of course not," the boy put on an allowing tone of voice "keep taking the tablets." 

"I will!" 

"I wouldn't if I was you," James frowned "I'd stop taking them." 

"Yeah, you would." 

We crossed the station to the barrier. 

"Who'll go first?" James wondered out loud. 

"Not me," I said quickly. The barrier looked horribly solid. 

"Oh, I'll go," the older boy grabbed the trolley containing his, James's and Sirius's luggage, "since you lot are obviously incapable." He walked swiftly towards the barrier, and just as I knew he was going to crash- was gone. 

"Me next, then," James squared his shoulders, and ran towards the barriers. I saw his face squint as he was about to bash into it, and then, he too, was gone. 

"You next or me?" Sirius asked. 

"Don't mind." 

"You then, hah," Sirius grinned. 

"Alright." I backed a bit, to do the run towards the barrier, and set off. I tripped at the last moment, and... fell _though_ the barrier! 

On the other side was James Potter, laughing as he helped me up "You alright? Good. Is Sirius actually coming sometime today?" 

"He's just coming." 

"Still getting up his courage, probably. What an idiot." 

"Who was that other boy that was with you earlier?" 

"That was Joe. My brother. He's in his last year at Hogwarts." 

"Oh." 

At that moment Sirius decided to make his entrance, looking pleased with himself. 

"And hello, loyal fans!" he greeted us "aren't you so happy I'm here!?" 

"Ecstatic," James said sarcastically "C'mon, let's get our stuff and get onto the train. It leaves in about 3 minutes, you know." 

"Oh, alright..." 

James's brother Joe had left their school trunks on the trolley near by, so both Sirius and James grabbed their stuff. We hulked our luggage though the train doors, and found a relatively empty compartment, which contained several other students; no one I knew offhand, obviously. Although I had to admit, I was almost sure I reconised a girl sitting alone in the corner of the carrage, who looked decidedly lost. Mind you, I most probably hadn't seen her before. She was small and slight, with hair that looked as though it had set out to be curly, but had lost interest about half way through. Her face was round, and she was staring vacently out of the window. Odd. 

We sat down, and talked amongst ourselves until the train left the station. 

I felt nervous and excited. I knew nothing of Hogwarts, except for what my mum told me, and as she went there years ago, it must have changed since then! 

Sirius was looking forwards to it, because he thought it would be a good opportunity to annoy everyone senseless with practical jokes, midnight feasts and scaring all the girls by sneaking into the dormitory pretending to be a ghost or a burglar, or something. 

James was looking forwards to it, because it'd 'be a laugh' and, as Sirius's partner in crime, pretty much the same reasons as his friend. 

I was looking forwards to going to Hogwarts, because... well. Was I? I didn't even know myself. I was frightened in one respect, and hopeful in another. This new school just might mean a New Start for me. Or it might mean that my life became even worse. Ohhh, why do I have to be such a _pessimist_?!? 

We were just discussing what Houses we would like to be in- I didn't have a clue- when a voice ran through the carrage, making us all look up with supprise. 

"Well, well, well," it was a dark boy with evil little eyes, hair that was longer and greasier then was surely good for him, and who was accomponied by three other boys, one of who'm [grammer!] was about 6 foot talland built like a brick wall on legs, the other was small and rat- faced, and rather plump, and the last one was also very tall, but fair, and with a terribly obnoxous auror about him. 

"Fancy seeing you two here," the first boy swaggered forewards, his pale eyes staring smoothly out of his face. 

"Hello, Snape," James gave him a look, which stated more clearly then words; 'Oh, it's You. Hello, You. Now go away.' 

"Oh, is that who it is?" Sirius glanced up, "What do you want. Why don't you go and nick some sweets off a baby or something? It's your usual kind of thing." 

"Or pick some other innocent victim." James put in. I didn't say anything. This 'Snape' person didn't strike me as the kind of person I'd want to attract attention from. 

"Really, you two are just as childish as you were two years ago," Snape looked mildly bored. 

"Well, you'd still bore the leggings off a village idiot, jus the same as then, so we're equil," Sirius replied. 

At this point, the rat- faced boy spoke up, "I think we're wasting our time on these, Snape." 

"Really, Pettigrew, do you think that I would waste my time on these if I didn't have something to settle?" 

"Well, I really wouldn't-" 

"Be quiet." 

"Right. Yes. OK. Easily done. Right awa-" 

"Just shut up and never say anything again as long as you live." 

"OK." Pettigrew paused for a long second, while Sirius and James grinned at each other, and then he started talking again "But, really, I don't think that we should bother with them, I mean, don't you think that-" 

"Pettigrew, tell me, were you born without a brain?" 

Pettigrew shrugged vaguely. 

"Goodness Snape," Sirius began again, "Your gang has really gone downhill recently. Did the others finally see the light?" 

"I don't think much of your new friend either, Black," Snape began. He obviously meant me "Did he fall off a rubbish tip?" when I didn't reply, but looked out of the window, he continued "Does he have a voice?" 

"Yes, but I suppose he just dosn't see why he should waste it on the likes of you." James matched his insult for me. I didn't like my friends having to do my arguments for me, so I spoke up. 

"You're just wasting everyone's time. Drop dead." 

"Drop dead?" he echo'd my words, mockingly, "I'm sure I could tell you a spell that could do just that to someone. Do you think I should practice it on you?" 

"I don't think that'd be a good idea," I didn't like the way this was going at all. He was obviously just trying to scare me, and it was working, up to a certain extent, at least "We'd both get in trouble." 

I definately got a few odd looks for that. I don't know why I said something that pathetic, but then, I'm no good at insults. Just to answer back was unusual for me. 

"Um, Snape, don't you think we should-" 

"Pettigrew, for goodness sake, _hold your tongue_!" 

You had to feel sorry for him. He obviously didn't fit into Snape's gang. The other two were quiet, and just stood there, looking a mixture of threatening and stupid. 

"And if it's any consolation, whateveryournameis,"- me- "I couldn't care less weather I got in trouble or not already. But at least I don't look like I'm wearing my dad's old clothes." 

I opened my mouth to answer back, but I was suprrrised when the girl in the corner, who I thought I reconised, spoke up. 

"Why don't you leave him alone?!" 

Snape and his friends turned to her, looking unimpressed. 

"He's not done anything to you!" she continued, "so let him be!" 

"Who are you?" Snape loked at her with distaste, and I looked at her with little short of amazement. N one ever stood up for me, and I wasn't even sure that I knew this girl. Maybe I did. I knew I'd seen her face somewhere, but still..! 

"It's none of your buissness who I am! Go away, loser!" 

"Make me..." Snapes silent friends moved forewards threateningly, evil looks on their faces. Pettigrew, I noticed, kept well behind them, blinking nervously. 

"Er," she hesitated, and bit her lip. There was no chance of fighting the two boys "I, er, hah... No. I've thought about it, and I think that staying away would really be the best policy. Um." 

Snape laughed, but then appeared to grow bored "I think I'm beginning to see Pettigrew's point. You really aren't worth wasting my breath over. Good bye and good riddence." 

He swept away, followed by the other three. Pettigrew threw an appologetic kind of look over to us. The girl blinked a bit, and then went back to staring out of the window next to her. 

"Hey, what's you name, girl?" Sirius leaned across towards her. 

"Me? I'm Gem. Well, so they call me. Look, sorry if you would rather I kept out of your quarrels, I just thought-" 

"Hey, no problems," James shook off her appology. 

"Yeah, thanks," I added. She gave me a long look, which made me feel uneasy. 

"I could have sworn I knew you, you see," she frowned "but I'm probably kidding myself. What's your name?" 

"Remus Lupin." I answered. 

"You're _not_!" she looked at me still more accusingly, "You're never him!" 

"I am!" I definded myself. I have always been Remus Lupin, as far as I can remember! 

"I could have sworn you're not... you're so... _different _!" 

"You probably are kindding yourself, " I answered "I don't know anyone called Gem." 

"Hows about Gemini Fairfax? Ring any bells?" 

I blinked at her. Now she came to mention it, I certainly remember the name. Gemini. Yoseif. Adam. My old friends. Who'd have thought I'd ever see them again?! 

"Gemini?! Really?" 

"Yups!" She leant back in her seat, and gave me the half- smile I always seem to remember her for, "You haven't half changed! Remus Lupin. Blimey!" 

James and Sirius were watching this, looking ammused. 

"Whose the girlfriend, Moony?" James grinned like a maniac. 

"Girlfriend is hardly the word I'd use," I shrugged "But she's called Gemini Fairfax and I used to know her. At least a year ago." 

"Hey, Gemini Fairfax, I'm James Potter and he's Sirius Black. We're here on holiday, to escape from the bedlam we call 'home'. How about you?" 

Gem laughed. 

"Gemini Fairfax, eh?" Sirius said aloud "we should call you Fairy!" 

"Do that and die, creep." 

"Oh, the nice, warm, traditional Hogwarts greeting! Don'tcha just love it?!" 

Gem gave a kind of mock- offended look, and laughed. 

It was at that moment that pettigrew decided to re- enter the room. It was probably the most sensible thing he'd done all day. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The end! Please r/r! The next part should be narrated by Peter or Gemini. After that, probably it'll be either Banbury, Lily, or another new charactors... the Anadromdea I mentioned before, but I'm not sure if she's going to even be in this series at all... I have to figure it all out... I'm gonna try and get my old L/J series done by January! I should have finnished it before I started this... agh! 

Ginny :) 


	5. New Friends and Old Enemys [5]

SUNSHINE IF ETERNAL; 5; GEMINI

By Ginny :)

OK, here comes part 5. I think it's part 5. If it isn't forgive me, my maths has gone downhill since... yesterday. I dunno. :) I'll just say now that Gem is more then a little strange, and seems to have her own kind of semi- logic, for want of a better word. 

I hope y'all had a happy christmas and will have a cool new year. And happy [now slightly belated] birthday, Peter, and Milly [my siblings], happy- not belated yet- birthday Frances and Robbie [my friend and her brother], and Esme- Rose [my cousin] and Hanna [my other cousin]. Too many people have January birthdays! 

And, I would just like to say, of course I'm going to do a part from Peter Pettigrew's POV. He is a cool charactor, and I, personally, like him. He's funny. Live with it. :) 

You will have to forgive me for Gem. She is a very strange girl and you might find her either annoying or funny. Just warning you... 

I'm going to shut up now... 

Ginny :) 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The kid named Pettigrew stuck his ugly mug round the railway carriage door. We all looked at him. Because that's what you do, isn't it, when someone you have seen vaguely once and don't wish to see again walks into the same room as you? You look at them. Which is fair enough, actually. 

I was still feeling mildly surprised at finding that the boy I'd stuck up for was Remus Lupin. Moony. Whatever. I mean, I could see it was him... the face was the same, and the figure too, but there was a far more haunted look in his eyes then I remember, and there was something new about him... something really different. Not necessarily what you saw when you looked at him, but more of what you felt. That sounds really weird, doesn't it? He seemed to have aged more then a year over the time I hadn't seen him in. That's probably even weirder. 

I suppose, you want to know something about me, although exactly why you would want to do this is unclear at this stage. I mean, what's there to tell? I'm 11, adopted by a Muggle family, consisting of a mum, a dad, and a younger sister who woke me at 6am this morning singing 'Silent Night' at the top of her lungs, apparently oblivious to the fact that it's September. I have no clue who my parents are, and don't really care [A/n; She is NO relation to Voldemort! Promise! Or anyone else you'd know of, I shouldn't think...]. I was in a fire when I was a baby and I don't know if my mum and dad were killed, or still alive, or even living on Alpha- Centuri. Well, they might be. Doubt it, but they might be. The one thing is the fire... it still haunts my dreams. I just remember the heat, and flames leaping up around me, and then a face looking at me though the flames; then I wake up. This _might_ be from my past, but it could equally be just a dream. I have scars over me from the fire, but I know nothing about it, save what dreams tell me. And who trusts dreams? I mean, I once dreamed that my teeth turned into rice pudding and fell out my mouth, and it's a fair bet that that's nothing relevant to real life. Oh well. 

You will have to get used to me talking about stuff irrelevant to _everything_, because I am hopeless at talking sense the whole time. If you don't understand what the hell I'm talking about, let it pass. I'm weird. Just bear that in mind. 

I've known Moony for years. Him, his sister Petrova, his mum and dad, and a cat called Nemo. Nemo used to sit outside in the garden and yowl all night. My dad once said that 'that cat and that boy would drive him to drink between them, but at least that boy slept at nights.' 

Wasn't that interesting? 

Good. 

Anyhow, that Pettigrew kiddie stuck his head round the door, looking more then a little nervous, as well he might. He was greeted by 3 unfriendly glares, and Moony staring right out of the window _again_. 

"Er, yes, well, hello again," he was small, plump, and skittish. With a face, in all honesty, that reminded me of a rat. But then, I think that rat's are cool animals. I used to have a pet one, called Tizz. 

Peter seemed really nervous, but unlike Moony, it was a jumpy sort of nervousness, as opposed to Moony's 'keep still and maybe I won't get noticed, you never know,' sort. 

"What do you want?" Sirius looked at him with distaste. 

"Come back to crow?" I put in. I wasn't about to be friendly to him. I mean, let's face it, he'd been hanging around with that Snape gumbo, and that wasn't exactly promising. 

"No, I, I just-" 

"-Wanted to come and piss us off some more?" James finished Pettigrew's sentence for him. 

"No, actually, that's, that's not it at all, you know. Um." 

I noticed that while he talked he fidgeted with his hands anxiously. 

"What, then?" 

Moony had obviously decided that being quiet was the best option. A year ago, he would have joined the fray quite happily. Quiet people can be really depressing! 

"I, er, decided to apologise." 

"You did, did you?" James looked unimpressed. 

"Yes," Peter replied "I did," he paused "Sorry?" he suggested, after a moment. 

"You are, are you?" 

"Yes." 

"You think so, do you?" 

"James, please stop talking like that," Sirius complained "you're not ever going to be a cool guy super hero type thing, so let it go." 

"That right, is it?" 

"Yeah, James, quit it!" I interrupted. 

He rolled his eyes "_Alright_, pardon me for breathing! 

"Look," Pettigrew decided to take another wild stab at friendship, "I said Im sorry. And I am. Friends?" He looked at James and Sirius, then Moony, and then at me. 

"Oh, alright," I said, braking the silence that had occurred while everyone considered this interesting offer "Friends. Gem Littleson." 

"What?" 

"That's my name, brainbox." 

"Oh, alright." 

"...And yours is what?" 

"Peter Pettigrew." 

James, Sirius and Moony decided to rejoin the conversation, and actually make friendly terms with Peter. 

"James Potter, that's me!" 

"Sirius Black, Michelle at weekends!" 

"Sirius, that joke's getting old now." 

"The old ones are always the best!!!" Sirius did a grin that usually would have got him locked up in a place with soft walls and lots of nice men in white coats. 

"Whatever," James shrugged. 

"I'm Remus Lupin, aka Moony." 

"Ah huh," Peter came and sat down in the carriage. If you want my opinion, he didn't see so bad. No worse then 'Moony's' sudden personality switch. Well, it seemed sudden to me if no one else, and since no one else here actually knew him, that wasn't really surprising. Eh well. 

"So..." Peter floundered for something to say. No one seemed quite sure as to weather he was accepted into the group or not. Not that 'group' is exactly the right word, but you know what I mean. I wasn't sure if they all accepted _me_ as a friend yet, but give it time and life'd find a solution... 

"So... what House do you all want to be in?" he looked around hopefully. 

"Gryffindor!" Sirius and James chorused at once. 

"I don't know," I said, simply, and with complete truth "I don't know nothing about Houses." 

Remus stopped looking out of the window, and answered "I suppose Gryffindor. Or Ravenclaw. Or Hufflepuff. Not Slytherin. What about you?" 

Peter looked as though he didn't know, and didn't care "I don't know, and I don't think I care just now," he voiced exactly what I'd been thinking he'd say, "I just don't want to do this, this test thing." 

"Test?" I looked at him sharply. No one had mentioned a test to me "What, like an exam or something?" 

"I don't know," Peter answered, frowning "What I do know is that I don't want to do it. _At all_." 

"Fair do's," Sirius leaned back in his seat "I bet you that I fail _easily_. I'm World Class in the art of failing things. Do you think the Guiness Book Of Records would have me?" 

"Shouldn't think so," I flicked a strand of hair back over my shoulder "I think they only take people from this planet. So you don't qualify." 

"Hey, thanks." 

"My brother told me there was a test, but I thought that he was kidding..." James bit his lip "He said that he hoped no one _died_ this year..." 

There was a pause. The kind made by lots of people thinking rather nasty thoughts. The paused was followed by everyone laughing at themselves and at each other for being so over- dramatic. Of course no one'd die... would they? No, I told myself, they wouldn't make us do anything really dangerous already. Right? Um... heh heh heh. 

"... I know how sorry you'll all be if I die," Sirius said, with unnecessary melodrama in his voice. 

"Well, we'll wait 'til you've actually copped it before we have a party," James reassured him. 

"You know, I feel so lucky to have a friend like you." 

"You should do. I'm just The Master!" 

"Of course you are. Keep taking the tablets." 

"Oh don't worry, I will!" 

"Actually," I put in at this point "I'd try and keep away from them, if I was you, James." 

"Yes, but you aren't!" 

"And believe me, no one is more thankful for that then I am, _but_--" 

Unexpectedly, Moony cut in. 

"Gem?" 

"Yes, hello?" 

"Can I talk to you for a moment? You know, in private?" 

"Ooooh!" James interrupted with an annoying hoity- toity noise. You didn't have to be Einstien to guess what he was hitting at. You didn't have to be Einstien to guess he'd got the wrong end of the stick, either. 

"Shut up, freak. OK, sure Moony." 

We both got up, and left the other idiots in there to chat about... something. In the little corridor that there are usually in between carriages in trains, Moony turned to me. He was flicking with his fingers annoyingly enough. 

"Well, what?" I asked, although I'd guessed already. 

"Er," he blinked uncertainly, "Look, you know about... everything, don't you?" 

"Oh yeah..." I put on a stereo- typical fortune- teller attitude, "The past... the present... and... the futruuurrreee..." 

"Er?" 

"Oh for Heaven's sake! Don't you think that 'everything' is a bit of an exaggeration?" 

"Well, yes." 

"Exactly," I rolled my eyes "Everything about what?" I knew what he was referring too, but I'll be damned if I'm going to take hints from people on trains, no matter who it is. 

"You _know_ what I mean. About..." he lowered his voice, as if anyone could actually have heard us in the corridor, "Me... being a, a werewolf?"  
"Oh, _that_!" I managed to fake mild surprise, "Yes, of course I know. _Obviously_ I know. Let's face it, it's not the kind of thing you can forget." 

Moony didn't say anything, but it was a fair bet that he saw my point. I can remember that kid that... that... copped it. Adam. I never liked him much- too bossy- but still... his getting killed cured that. That sounds evil doesn't it? Aw, bloody hell. I'm no good at admitting my feelings about this stuff. I cover them over. I don't let myself think about Adam's good points, because then I _know_ I'll miss him. 

"And," Moony continued, leaning forwards, as if conspiratorially, "you shan't tell... any of them... will you?" 

"Heh heh, ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies, kiddo." 

"Gem! This is serious!" 

"Where?" 

"Eh?" 

"Get it? In an American accent, Sirius and serious sound the same, and-" 

"_Gem_!" 

"What?" 

"We're English for one thing, and they actually sound different," he bit at his finger nail "I can see you won't _listen _." 

"You sound like a teacher." 

"Gem... just... just... _please_." I was startled to see that he looked like he wanted to cry. 

"Look, I'm sorry," I apologised "Of course I won't tell them. What kind of an idiot do you think I am? No, actually don't answer that!" 

He almost laughed. God, he'd changed. I thought about giving him a sisterly hug, but decided against it. He used to be like my brother, and in a way he still is, but it's weird, to think that this strange, shy, _serious_ boy is Remus Lupin. Kind of creepy, you know? _Hanging round with him won't make me serious! _ I decided. _Nah- uh. No way_. _I'll stay me. Hyper, cheerful, very... Gem-ish. Yeah! Secondary school, here we come...! _

We both returned to the carriage. The 3 boys that had remained in there looked at us with expressions that were nauseatingly suggestive. Boys are all the flipping same, and these were obviously sick- minded individuals. But who cares, eh?! They were kind of cool, in their own sweet way. 

Both Moony and I returned to our seats, faces expressionless. 

We all chatted for the rest of the journey, and it wasn't until the train drew up into Hogsmeade station that I remembered what I might have let myself in for. 

The 'test' loomed ahead. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The end!!!!! Pleas r/ r/ r [read, review, and remember me for the Phoenix quill awards!!! Yeah, as if...] 

Have a nice day... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! HAVE A GOOD ONE!!!!!!!! 

Ginny :) 


	6. Insults and Sortings [6]

SUNSHINE IF ETERNAL; 6; Ana

By Ginny :)

Ok, here is part 6! It's from an as- yet unknown character's POV. Anadromdea Accentios. [Anadromdea= anna- drom- deer] I know, it's a weird name, but I didn't make it up completely [much]. 

Neither do I know why Gem's second name changed mysteriously from Fairfax to Littleson half way through, actually, I do know why; it was because there was a character who will now not appear, whose second name was Littleson, and I had a temporary blackout. Or, you could just tell yourself, that her original name was Fairfax, but her adoptive name was Littleson. :) ... you choose... I'll call her Gmini Fairfax- Littleson, and therefore, everyone will be happy, except, maybe Gem herself. I really need to start makeing a note of character names, since this isn't the first time this has happened... 

Ana is supposed to be Neville's mum... that's why she's something like him. Sice she wasn't named in the books, except as 'Frank Longbottom's wife' I've given her a name. Anadromdea seemed as good as any. 

Whoever it was wo asked for a bigger font [the name escpaes me], I could write this in font 20, and it would still come up on ff.n as size 12, so there is little point, really. I'll try font 14, but no promises. 

So long!!! 

Ginny :) 

_________________________________________________________________________ 

I got out of the train carriage, onto the damp Hogsmeade station platform. The journey was over. I'd been on the train for hours, and still hadn't made any friends. My older siblings had beetled off to enjoy their own social lives. I'd sat all on my own the whole time. Everyone had ignored me. 

I'm not exactly the kind of girl that people notice. I'm small, inoffensive enough, not exactly cut out to be a great talker, and sometimes a little shy, but not conspicuously so. Also, I even look very average. Short, bobbed, brown hair, a cowslick fringe, and dark grey eyes, not to mention a round little face. [A/n; you have no idea how annoying a cowslick fringe is, unless you have one. Basically, it's where the hair in your fringe doesn't lie flat on your forehead as it should, but sticks up on one side, giving the impression that half the fringe is missing. The only cure for it is to chop it off, which looks even stranger, or grow it out. I have one, but luckily I've grown it out and I don't look quite so stupid... I hope.] 

I have a big family, in which everyone seems to be cleverer then me. There's the triplets, who are in their 3rd year here now, Duffy, Natty and Izz - or, if you prefer, Dymphna, Nausicaa and Isaac- as well as my sister Aulouris, in 4th year, and then there's my brother Diermuid, whose the oldest, and in 5th year. I'm the youngest in the family, except my little brother Maximus and I hate it. 

I inherited my familiar from Max. It's a very sweet little mouse called The Butcher. Max named it, not me! Basically, he didn't look after it propperly, so I got given it. I suppose it's better then nothing. 

I am also the most calamity- stricken person on this earth. Nothing I do goes right... although goodness knows I don't mean it to all go so horribly wrong! 

Just to prove to me that my life really wasn't going to go to plan, I slipped and fell as I left the train carriage. My luggage scattered everywhere. 

The rest of the school were standing on the platform, and a group of boys near me guffawed loudly. One of them, who had the same kind of body shape as a runnerbean, and too much greasy hair for his own good, came over to me. 

"You alright?" He said. I realised too late that it was in mock pity. 

I nodded, and tried to pull myself to my feet, unsuccessfully "Yes thanks, but I think I've done something to my ankle." 

The boys watching sniggered, and the other one said loudly "Awww, 'as da poor iccle girly hurt her ankle?" In a mocking babyish voice. The other 2 boys he was with snorted, and several other people began to look in, grinning sadistically. 

"Go away!" I protested. Stupid idiots. I pulled myself to my feet, with more success this time. 

"Oooh," the boy appealed to the crowd, "She's getting tough now!" 

"What's your problem anyway?!" I shouted at him, feeling angry. I hadn't done anything to him. I hadn't done anything to anyone, that I knew of. Yet. 

"I don't have a problem, and if you don't know yours is, that tough luck, isn't it?" he sneered. 

I bit my lip. No one was sticking up for me _as usual_, and this freak wasn't exactly helping my social status, you could say. 

"Go away!" I repeated myself lamely, "let me alone." 

"'Alone' sounds about right," he gave me a snide look, "I can't see any of your friends round here..." 

I began to pick up my scattered books that had fallen out my trunk, trying to ignore the trueness of what he'd just said. After all, I didn't have any friends at Hogwarts... 

"We're them!" A voice spoke out of the crowd, making the boy and his cronies look round, and I looked up. 

"Yeah!" agreed the first girl's friend. I had never seen either of the 2 girls in my life that I was aware of, but I decided to take a hint and help them to help myself. 

"Hi," I said, with what I hoped was cheery conviction in my voice, "I wondered where you'd both got to!" 

"Oh, we were just..." the red headed one looked around vaguely and then ended her sentence, "Over there... talking to, er... someone." I noticed that she had a propper Democratic accent. Very upbeat! 

"Yep, in't that right?" The girl with the odd Cotswald accent grabbed a boy who was standing near them, and who showed no obvious desire to speak to her or her friend. The two girls both fixed over- cheery smiles on their faces. I tried to do the same. The greasy hared boy stared at them, and the other boy that had been grabbed so unceremoniously out of the crowd looked bemused. 

"What -?" he began. 

"Right OK, good. Yur can go now," she shoved him away, and looked hopefully at the original boy who had been taunting me, who looked decidedly disconcerted. Much to my amazement, he muttered something inaudible, and sauntered off. 

The girls came over to me. 

"Thanks," I smiled at them. 

"No problemo," the girl with mousy hair shrugged my thanks off "just thought we'd better cut in there, yur know?" 

"OK...." 

"Anyhows," the other girl gave me a piercing green- eyed stare, "Who are you? Are you new too?" 

"Yeah. I have some older brother and sisters here, but I'm new. I'm Ana. Well, Anadromdea Accentios, but believe me, calling me plain 'Ana' makes everyone's lives easier." 

"Fair do's. Oi'm Banbury. Banbury Norton." 

"Lily Evens." 

"Hi Lily, Banbury. Do you any idea who that freak was?" 

"No. Some kid with no life, presumable." 

"Fine." 

"Is everyone off the train?" A loud voice called over the station. I could only assume it belonged to a teacher. 

"Yes," everyone chorused back. 

I won't go into the particulars just now, but suffice to say that us newbies were herded into boats and sent across a lake to Hogwarts castle, while the older pupils arrived in carriages. 

And then.... 

Howart's School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. 

It was... pretty big, to say the least. It was silhouetted against the now rapidly darkening sky, it's windows glowing yellow, and casting patches of light over the castle grounds and lake. It was beautiful, and seemed to glow in the dusk, even though the drizzle that still fell harfheartedly. 

"Whoa..." I breathed. 

"Imagine trying to find yur classroom in that!" pointed out Banbury. 

"I would get lost all too easily!" Admitted Lily. I could see her point. 

It was then that I remembered something my sister, Aulouris, had told me about. A test. Uh oh... tests are not my strong point. When I asked her what it was she just laughed. I mentioned this to Banbury and Lily, who both said that they knew about it, knew what it was, but, apparently, wanted to see me suffer. I suppose that's their idea of humour. But, as they didn't seem too worried, it couldn't be so bad... could it? I wasn't sure... 

We were shepherded in a line, and filed into the Hall of Hogwarts school. The fist thing that struck me was the size of it, even inside this one room. The second thing was that it didn't seem to have a cieling. You could see right up into the night sky, which made the whole thing seem even bigger, even though, as I learnt later, it was just enchanted to look that way. 

If fear was something that could be bottled and stored away, the Hall at that moment would have been the place to do it in. The very air felt tense. Most first yeras were talking in hushed and frightened voices, and some of us weren't talking at all. Lily and Banbury didn't look very worried in comparison to many new students, and some looked as though they'd rather be shot on sight, then do a test. I had to agree with them at tat moment. There could be nothing worse then making a fool of yourself in front of the whole entire school with everyone watching and all. 

I realised with a jolt that I might be the first student to do the test if they were doing it in alphabetical order... oh dear... _not_ good at all. I would just have to shut my eyes and wish; nothing else for it! 

Then I noticed a beat up old hat, sitting on a stool, in the space in front of us first years. What-? But there was no time to wonder at it, as one of the teachers, presumibly the headmaster, got up to speak, and everyone fell silent. 

He was an odd looking man, getting on in age, with flowing whitey-silver hair, and a sharp, bright blue stare, even more piercing then Lily's green one. 

"Good evening, everyone," he began. It was odd how he didn't have to shout for attention, unlike the teachers at my old primary school, "I welcome you back to Hogwarts to start this, the new school year. I also welcome the new students, who will, I hope, be a credit to the school, and will not get into too much trouble, and although I'm sure many of you will think this is a lot to ask, I assure you, it is not. 

"Anyhow," he continued, blandly, "I think we should get on with the sorting ceremony, don't you?" 

There was a murmer of agreement from the students, who probably wanted their dinner. 

It was then that something I had not expected happened; a mouth formed in the brim of the old hat, and I swear, as I am alive, it began to sing [A/n; I appologise in advance for this poem. Have a nice day *sings* share and enjoy... share and enjoy... :)]; 

These tales aren't few or far between, 

Such history you've never seen! 

These stories, now in old folklore 

Tell the epics of the Hogwarts four-- 

the founders of this school. 

For great Gryffindor, the brave at heart 

would of his House become a part; 

For Slytherin, so says the tale, 

the cunning will surely never fail; 

For Hufflepuff, the members of this house are true, 

and prove that good folk are not few; 

Finally, for Ravenclaw, the cleverest ones you ever saw, 

their learning and their braininess will go down in fine folklore. 

These tales are great, but very true, 

Such will ever spring anew! 

These myths, now in old folklore, 

Tell the epics of the Hogwarts four-- 

the founders of this school. 

[A/n; There. Don't say I didn't warn you.] 

As the song ended, the Hall was filled with applause. And then I guessed; 

"Will we have to try on the hat?" I wispered to Lily, who gave a nod, that signalled that I was, presumibly, right. Well, that was a relief! I could try on a hat OK; nothing could go too wrong with that! Could it? Hope not... 

The another teacher stood up, holding a long roll of parchment, which, presumibly, had the names of every new student on it. I bit my lip and wished to myself that I wouldn't be first... 

"Accentios, Anadromdea!" 

If I had to find a word to sum up my feelings at that moment, it would be; Bugger. 

I walked forewards hesitantly, aware of every eye in the place being fixed on me. If I do something wrong now, I thought, it'd be with me for the rest of my life. 

I picked up the hat, and placed it on my head. It fell down, covering my eyes. 

_--Well, hello there_ It wasn't exactly a voice, more like... words arriving in my brain all by themselves 

--hello 

_-- Hmm... first student of a new term, eh?_

--Yes, my luck. 

_-- Never mind. Let's see now... hmmm... not Ravenclaw, I can see that... quite a lot of bravery, though... don't think Slytherin'd be quite your cup of tea, somehow... you're definitely loyal, I must say, and if it's all the same to you, I think you'd do best in...._

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_ The hat shouted_._

I grinned with relief, pulled it off my head, shoved it onto the stool, and ran over to the Hufflepuff table. The hall echoed with cheers, especially from my new house. 

After me it was "Addison, Gary", a Ravenclaw, and then "Aktell, Scarlettine" who became the first Slytherin. "Black, Sirius" became the next new Gryffindor. I gave him a supportive smile, and he stuck his tongue out. Charming. 

Eventually, Lily's turn came round. She was also a Gryffindor. 

"Hi, Ana," she smiled at me, "You alright?" 

"Yes, fine, thanks." 

She looked at the other new Gryffindor; the boy called Sirius Black. 

"Oh," she said "It's you. Hello, Michelle. Tell Jennifer to keep away from me." 

I decided not to ask. Sirius replied with a grin that suggested a wolf that had just had dinner. 

"Oh, God..." Lily complained "of all the people in this House, it'd have to be you-" but she shut up at the next name that was called. I couldn't tell why. I certainly didn't know the name. 

"Gemini Fairfax- Littleson!" 

Lily stared at the girl who had taken her place on the stool. Nothing at all interesting or in any way odd about her, except for her skin seemed so have a few odd shiny whitish patches on it, like burn scars or something. Nothing really unusual. 

"What's up?" I asked Lily. 

"Did she just say 'Gemini Fairfax- Littleson?" 

"I think so, yes." 

"She did," comfirmed Black. 

"Shut up, Michelle," I told him. 

"It's just that," Lily said, frowning "I think that girl used to go to my old school. She never said she was coming here. She said she was going to City Of London girls school." 

"Why? Is that bad?" I asked. 

"No, she's not to bad, actually," Lily exclaimed, as Gemini was also made to join our House. 

"Hi, Sirius!" She smiled at 'Michelle', and plonked herself down on a spare seat "Oh! Lily Evens! I didn't expect to see you here! How are you?" She smiled. 

"I'd be a lot better if we didn't have 'Michelle' here sitting with us. But, really, I suppose it could be worse. We could have Jennifer. Do they come from this planet, because I'd swear that they don't." 

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with people from other planets!" Gem giggled "You're spieceist." 

Lily gave her a look that said 'really, if I was you, I'd be quiet now and save myself some pain'. 

The ceremony continued. Other students joined other houses. A number of which became Gryffindors. Lily looked even more annoyed when a boy, who apparently didn't know how to speak yet, joined out table; "Lupin, Remus". 

Lily looked pretty put out when Banbury Norton became a Hufflepuff. 

She looked positively acid when "Potter, James" joined the Gryffindors, sitting between 'Michelle' and Lupin. 

"Oh no," she groaned "What did I do to deserve this? Michelle and Jennifer, aka the Bummer Twins." 

"The name is James Potter," 'Jennifer' informed her as she sat down. 

"I think Jennifer suits you better," 'Michelle' told him "Besides, there's no need to be shy! I'm sure that these _very_ nice people will all respect-" 

"Oh, for Heaven's sake!" Lily interrupted "You're all driving me mad! I swear, I never knew such strange individuals as you lot!" She thumped her elbow onto the table in an attitude of annoyence, and put her chin in her hand. 

"Don't be such a skick- in- the- mud," Gem smiled. 

The last few students were now being sorted into their Houses. 

"I just think it's odd," said Potter, "That Peter was put in Slytherin." 

Lily looked as though she wshed she wasn't there "You mean to say," she said "that there's another of you lot of sadistic idoits?" 

"What do you mean 'you lot of' ?" Potter asked "The only real sadistic idiot round here is Sirius." Sirius hit him. 

"You mean Michelle," corrected Lily. 

"Ow! Michelle, then," Potter rolled his eyes. Sirius hit him again "Look, stop it. My head hurts. Besides, the sorting's finnished. Dinner!" 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) 

When this series is finnished, I'll write the next in my 'Lily And James' epic, [that's a diffgerent series entirely to this, for all you who don't know it. It's MWPP L/J, but it's my longest project. I've done 4 series so far. There are different original charactors in it and stuff, and even the MWPP charactors have different personalities. Oh... who cares?!] and then I'll do anoher series of this, more then likely? OK? Cool!!!!!!!!! 

PLEASE R/R! Even flames! [If you want to flame me, I don't think you'd have bothered to read this far in the series though. But, flame me if you will. Whatever.] 

Ginny :) 


	7. Problems and Mystery [7]

Sunsine If Eternal; Lily; Part7

yes, I know I've already done a part from Lily's POV, but this part kind of has to be from one of the girl's, and why not her's? :) And, no, I'm not going to do any romance in this until next series, in case you are wondering. L/J romance would make the story more boring, plot- wize, I'm afraid... but it's time will come... eventually. 

Well, just read and review and have a nice day!!!!! 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

It took everyone a little time to get settled into the routine of secondary school life, but once I had, life seemed almost normal. That is, as normal as it could get in a Wizarding school. I soon learnt which classes I could get away with talking in, and which teachers it was safe to annoy. Likewize, vice- versa. 

Once school routine had settled down to normal, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen. Ana blew up a couldren. Potter managed to curse himself so that he couldn't speak for a while, but unfortunately they were able to fix that. I only saw Banbury in a few of my lessons, since she was a Hufflepuff. I'd become better friends with both Ana and Gem, although Gem constantly persists that the other Gryffindor boys weren't so bad. I can't say I believe her. 

*** 

The bell rang through the school, alerting everyone to the fact that the last lesson of the day- Friday- was over. There was a sigh of relief from just about everyone. Luckily, the teacher was in a good mood that day, and he didn't keep us all behind. Unfortunately for Banbury, she'd got annoyed with Black and tried to curse him, and was to be kept in detention, to clean out cauldren bottoms. A disgusting job-- you wouldn't catch me doing that! 

Luckily- or maybe unlickily- for me, Ana and Gem, we wandered aimlessly out into the cold castle grounds, after putting our bags into the dorm. 

It was raining lightly, in typical October style. Trust English weather to do that! It always rains, or is windy, or gets frosty just when you don't want it to. When I grow up, I decided, I'm going to move to somewhere hot. Italy or Cyprus or something. That would be great. 

We chattered amoungst ourselves, about the lesson, people we knew, what we thought of Hogwarts so far, all that sort of thing. 

Suddenly, Gem stopped short, and made a motion for us to be quiet. 

"What?" I asked. I didn't know what was wrong. I hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary at all. 

"There's something in them bushes.." she murmered, hardly moving her lips. She seemed to be trying not to move. 

"Where?" I wondered. 

"Over there... at the edge of the forbidden forest..." 

"I can't see anything," Ana admitted after a moment's pause. 

"Shhh! Look!" 

I stared at the place that Gem was indicating. 

Then I saw it too. The bushes definitely stirred. I froze. I had heard all sorts of things about wild creatures that lived in the forest; the wolves. The Hinkeypunks. The Will O' The Wisps. Not to mention other untold terrors. I didn't want to come face to face with any of them. 

"I can't see anything," said Ana again. 

"I don't like this," I muttered, truthfully. I was scaired at the thought of what might be lurking there, feet away from us. I tried to to breathe too loudly. 

"I don't know what it is," Gem was talking under her breath now, so that it was only just audible "but I have a _really bad_ feeling about this." 

"I can't see anything." 

"There's something there..." I said, trying to keep my voice level "In the Forest... and we don't know what it is." 

"And we don't want to find out." 

"Oh, God, please keep whatver it is away..." I muttered. I was really frightened now. I could feel the hair on my neck rising. A chill ran down my spine that the thought of what it might be. I was beginning to shiver from the cold, too. 

"Maybe it was just the wind in the branches?" Gem suggested, hopefully. She didn't look like she believed it. She looked just as scaired as I was. 

"No... it was something solid... an animal or something?" 

"Maybe it's just a cat?" suggested Gem. 

"Bigger then a cat... must be at least the same size as a person..." there was a tense pause, then; 

"I can't see anything," Ana said again. 

"Person, eh?" said Gem, suddenly, "I think we've been had on." 

"You think so?" 

"Yes," Gem comfirmed "I do." 

"I can't see anything." 

"Shut up, Ana. Look, Lily," Gem continued "I'm sure you can think of someone whose idea of a joke would be to hide in bushes to scare us stupid, right?" 

"You mean...? Potter and Black?" 

"Of course. Gem turned towards the scrubs, and shouted "OK, joke's over, James. We can see you." 

No response. 

"Black, if you think this is funny," I shouted, "you've had your laugh. Now come out." No response. 

"I can't see anything," said Ana. 

"Will you stop saying that? And Potter, I advise you to get a life!" I added to the bushes. 

Gem tutted angrily, "Oh for Heaven's sake!" she stalked over to the bush, "This isn't funny any m-" 

I heard her scream... but it was joined by another voice. 

Ana and I stared at each other for what must have been half a second, but it was long enough to see the expression of terror on her face, and tell what thoughts might be going through her mind; they were much the same as mine. 

"Gem!" I shreiked, and over to where she was standing, pale, looking as though she'd just had the shock of her life. Ana was right behind me, I could hear her footsteps squelching through the sodden mud. 

Gem was eyeing whatever it was in the bushes with obvious caution. I ran up behind her, and stared over her shoulder. I was surprised, to say the last, at what I saw. 

It was a girl. Oddly, it was no one I knew. She might have been about 16 years old, but didn't look as though she belonged in the school. I could see how finding her crouching there in the bushes would make anyone scream, if they were expecting a couple of idiots like Black and Potter. 

She was crouched, as if ready to spring, and she had a long, thin wand in her hand, which was glowing red. She looked frightened and determined. Her hair looked as though it was made of flames; reds, oranges, yellows, and blues. Her eyes glaired into me, and they also seemed to be made of fire. She was backed against a tree, and obviously ready to use the wand on us if we had to. She was dressed in a ragged robe, of a dark reddish- brown colour, splattered by mud and torn at the hem. 

"I- I'd get back if I was you," said Ana's voice timidly behind me, making me jump "That's a firewitch... you don't want to mess with her..." 

Then the firewitch spoke "Keep away from me," she seemed to by trying to stop her voice from trembling with fear. It occurred to me that she was as frightened of us as we were of her, "You, you keep away! I will use my wand if I have to, and I, I'll think nothing of, of killing you!" her voice shook a little. I tried to avoid looking into her eyes, which were wide with fear. And what was a firewitch, anyway? 

"I, I'm sorry," I stuttered "I-" 

"Lily! Gem!" Ana said urgently "We've got to go! Don't let's hang around! Really!" 

"That's right," the firewitch continued, still crouched in the same position, "and if you dare tell anyone you've seen me..!" she left the threat unfinnished. 

"I don't think you'd do anything." Said Gem, bluntly. 

Ana stared at her with an expression of horror, and began to back away. The firewitch's eyes flicked off of me, and onto Gem "You don't, do you?" 

"No," Gem comfairmed "I don't. You wouldn't hurt us." 

"How can you be so sure?" she raised her wand so that it was pointed right at Gem, who flinched "I'm a firewitch, you know. I could blow your brains right out if I had to." 

"You, you wouldn't!" Gem was obviously coming to terms with the fact that she had done something very, very stupid "You're on the run, aren't you? You wouldn't hurt us. It'd show you'd been here. People'd notice... wouldn't they?" 

The firewitch blinked at her. She had obviously not expected this, but wasn't about to give up her act "I would. I could kill you if I had to. Dead men tell no tales, you know," she raised the wand again, and stood up a little out of her crouched position, so that it was perfectly obvious that Gem had done something increadibly idiotic, "You'll all be dead, and who'd know I was the one who did it? I could do curses on you more terrible then you could imagine..." 

Ana decided on a definite plan of action at that moment "I'll go and get a teacher!" She shouted, and turned to run. She was hit by a jet of light from the firewitch's wand, shrieked, and fell over, clutching her ankle, obviously in pain. 

"Don't tell anyone!" the firewitch's eyes grew round with fear "Please! Don't tell anyone!" her voice rose and fell. Her whole aspect seemed to change from a girl who would kill someone to save herself, to another that was terrified of everything, and had lived her life in hiding from some fate or other. She was desperate enough to kill one of us if she had to, but _she didn't want to_. 

"My ankle! You'd attack us if you had to!" Ana was mildly in shock, lying in the mud where she had fallen. 

"You don't understand," she was now half sobbing "If they find me, they'll kill me!" 

"If who find you?" I asked. I don't mind admitting that I was scaired and confused. I ran over to Ana. 

"Lily," Ana groaned from the floor "She's a firewitch. She deserves everything she gets. They're _evil_! Don't believe her!" 

Gem stepped forewards towards the firewitch, who had lowered her wand, and was crying, hopelessly. 

"Look," Gem said, "We won't tell on you. Promise." 

"What, are you nuts?!" Ana shouted "She'll kill you and think nothing of it! You'll just vapourise and no one'll know what's happened to you! You can't trust her!" 

The firewitch looked even sadder "That's why I'm on the run," she said, pushing her hair off of her face, "Lies like that. Because I'm a firewitch, I'm evil, and must be locked away or killed. It's all just predjudice and _lies_." She spat out the word "You know they're trying to kill all of my kind? Tell me now, if I could have vaporised you, if I could have killed you, _why haven't I done it_?" 

"You- you want to see what you can get out of us first!" Ana said, glaring at the firewitch, "You want something!" 

"Yes," said the firewitch "I do want help. I want all sorts of things that I can't have, but it would be so much easier for me just to point my wand at each of you and make you turn into a little pile of dust. Understand this; _I don't want to kill you_. I just need help. It dosen't have to be your help. But, if you tell on me, I will have to kill you, understand?" 

We all nodded. There wasn't much choice. 

"What help?" I asked, breathlessly. I was frightened that if we refused, each of us would very soon be very dead indeed. 

"I need you to hide me," she said, simply. 

"I don't know if I understand," I said "If you haven't done anything, why do 'they' want to kill you? And who are 'they'?" 

"Don't you know that that Voldemort person has managed to infulence the Minestry for Magic?" I had heard something of Voldemort, and a little of the Minestry, so I nodded, "He's convinced them that all my kind should be killed, you know," she continued sadly, "I'm the only person in my family still alive, and they want to hunt me down. If I'm caught...." she drew a finger across her neck. I felt increadibly sorry for her. Gem looked aghast. Ana still looked determined. I didn't know why she was being like this... surely she didn't believe the rumours that had evidently been spread? This was no different to Hitler and the Jews! 

"I believe you," said Gem, "I think Ana's just being daft. We'll help." 

Ana muttered something, of which I only caught the words 'kill us all'. 

"Do you believe me?" the girl turned to me. 

"Yes... I think so," I said, slowly. She nodded. 

"Thankyou," she said quietly "I'm Perdita. You're friend over there's Ana, isn't she?" 

"Yes," Gem comfirmed, "and I'm Gem." 

"I'm Lily. She'll come round eventually. I think. Won't you, Ana?" 

Ana scowled at me, and muttered something else inaudable. 

"How can we hide you, though?" Gem asked. She had a good point. There was no way we could possibly get this unusual stranger anywhere without being seen. She seemed to light up the air around her, with a kind of glow she emmitted. 

"Isn't there somewhere in the school?" Perdita suggested. 

"I suppose so... we can't leave you here," Gem frowned as if in thought. 

"_Yes._ We can. And no, I'm not a part of this," Ana tried to stand up, shakily, "I'm not a part of this. I don't think this is right." 

"Ana," I resoned with her "Does Perdita look like she wants to hurt us?" 

"I don't know! This is confusing me!" 

"Fine then, don't help us. But if you're the one to get vapourised, don't blame me." That shook her. 

"That's mean!" 

"But true. I mean, what has she done to you?" I looked at Ana accusingly. 

"Oh... allright. I'll help. But if you all get killed, it's not my fault." 

"Good." 

"Hey, I just thought," said Gem, "I know what we can do!" 

"What?" asked Perdita, eagerly, smiling for the first time, even though it was a sad ghost of a smile. It looked to me as though she had never quite got into the habit of being happy. 

"James Potter!" 

"What about him?" I scowled. The further away from me he was, the happier my life would be, I thought "I know you think that he's practically God's gift, but personally, I think that he is just the sort of person we could do without." 

"Shut up, Lily," Gem rolled her eyes. 

"Don't tell me to shut up!" I retaliated. No one tells me what to do like that! 

"Whatever. It's just that-" 

"Don't 'whatever' me!" 

"Is it just me, or are you stubborn?" Gem gave me a Look. I scowled back at her "Anyway, I think that James Potter can help us." 

"How?" I asked, sceptically. 

"But," she frowned "I'm not sure..." 

"_How?"_ I repeated myself, annoyed. 

"You lot wait here, and I'll go and find him." 

"Does he have to be a part of this?"  
"Yes," Gem said, "He does. Just wait here, and I'll be back. He might have an answer to a problem!" 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

THE END! PLEASE R/R cuz I like reviews lots :) Tell me what you think of this, plz!!!!!!! 

The next part will probably be from James's POV again, but that's not a promise [it's a threat...j/k] so whatever. 

Oh yeah... HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMILY FOR MONDAY 8TH JANUARY!!!!!!!!! And what makes you think I bought you a present, eh? Exactly. 

Ginny :) 


	8. Potions and Secrets [8]

Sunshine If Eternal; James; Part 8

By Ginny :)

OK, here is part 8... read and review! Have a nice day!!!! 

As a point of interest, JKRowling is writing 'Magical Beasts and Where To Find Them' for Comic Relief, which is 18th March. I can only guess as to whether they'll be out in the USA though. I don't know. They'll be out here [England. An please, no one ask me where Redwall or Hogsmeade are. I can tell you the way to Kings Cross, though. Assuming the trains aren't on ANOTHER strike... *sigh*....ANYWAY, All the money JK'll make from them will go to that charity. So say the tabloids. 

Sorry this took so long, but I've been busy. Ish; busy- ish. 

This is obviously set before James comes by his Invisibilty Cloak, by the way. It'll turn up sooner or later, though ;) 

Ginny :) 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

I'd been glad to escape from the last class of that particular Friday, at last, and I'd gone up to the Gryffindor common room with Sirius and Moony, to doss, when it came right down to it. 

No exciting plan of action had presented itself, so we took to playing exploding snap, which is most definitely a game my Ma wouldn't approve of. Which just makes it far more fun to play, actually. 

I was winning, when Gem decided to interrupt. 

"Hey, Jennifer! I was hoping I'd find you here," she'd evidently been running. She'd gone pink and was breathing hard. 

I looked up "Hello, yes? Want a game of Exploding Snap?" 

She grinned. Whenever Gem grinned at me, I got the impression she was about to go for the neck, "No, thanks. And the fact you answer me when I call you Jennifer says a lot about you, you know. Hi Moony and Michelle, by the way." 

They greeted her, not paying much attention. Probably seeing if they had any winning cards. Like they could beat me! Me! The Exploding Snap champion of the multiverse! MWAHAHAA! OK, I'll do myself a favour and shut up now. Sorry... moment of hyperness. Ahem. Face it; normality is boring. You can quote me on that, if you like. 

"The fact that Sirius answers to people who shout 'oy, idiot' at anyone says a lot about _him_." 

"True," she admitted, and then continued, talking fast "But look, I have to ask you something. I'm in rather a hurry." 

"Ask it, then. I'm on a winning streak!" 

"Shut up about your stupid game. We need your help." 

"We?" 

"Me, Ana, and, er, Lily..." she paused to see what I would make of this. I like Gem, and I don't mind Accentios [a/n; That's Ana to you. Because they're not real friends, they use surnames instead of firstnames, ok? Good.], but Evens... no. She's stuck up and opinionated! And as for that Norton kid! I have never met anyone as annoying in my life. I frowned at Gem. 

"I'm _not_ helping Lily Evens." 

"You don't even know why, or what kind of help!" 

"And nor do I want to. Look, can I just get back to the game?" 

"We need an invisibility potion," Gem continued, as if I hadn't objected "And I know that you made some in potions the other and and kept it so as you could sneak into the kitchens and that, so--" 

"Gem! I'm not giving Evens or Accentios or Norton _any _ of my Invisibility potion!" 

"You're going to go and get it now," she continued "and you're going to bring it back down with no tricks or jokes." 

"I am?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?"  
"Because otherwise I'll cry." She threatened, faking puppy eyes. 

"Yeah, right. Pull the other, it's got bells on." 

"Well then," she changed tactics, "you are going to go and get it, because you don't want to find your wand shoved up a very painful part of your anatomy." 

"Ah." I resigned myself to fate. 

I excused myself from the game of Exploding Snape, and ran up the stairs to the dormitory. 

The dorm was cluttered with odd socks, suitcases, text books, and just about every sweet wrapper under the sun. Me and Sirius- or even Siruis and _I_- aren't exactly tidy, although Moony's spot in the room is conspicuously neat. 

The walked over to my school bag, which lay on the floor, and searched through it, until I found the little magic- proof bottle of colourless liquid that was my Invisibility Potion. I'd been treasuring it; working potions are a rare occurrence in my cauldron, and I'd paid special attention to this one, so as it would be useable for a while yet. The bottle was still almost full. I pocketed it, and ran back down the stairs again. 

"Come on. I'll explain more on the way." 

"Need I come?" 

"Yes. Stop moaning, you gumbo." 

She grabbed my by the arm, and pulled me across the common room and though the gaping portrait hole "Ow, don't do that, it hurts," I pulled my arm out of her grasp. She told me to shut up about it. Typical. 

She stopped me half way across the school grounds. I was breathing hard, and still nursing my arm. I had better things to do then being pulled around the school in the freezing cold by a mad moron with a runny nose. I told her this. She hit me. 

"Stop complaining. Look, I stopped here for a reason, dolt." 

"Like what?" 

"Like; you mustn't tell anyone about this. At all. Not a sausage. Got it?" 

"Er-" 

"If you do," she assured me, "Your wand will wish it had never been born." 

"OK," I agreed, reluctantly. I didn't know why I put up with her, really I didn't. Actually, it's because I like my body parts as they are, i.e; in one piece. 

"Good," she paused, "because we've found a firewitch." 

"A fire-? You're kidding!" 

"No, really we have. And now you're in on it, you can't back out." 

"Er, but, but aren't they supposed to be, well. You know... Dangerous?" I looked at her sceptically. OK, so Gem mightn't be the fluffiest bunny in the hutch, but surely, a firewitch would have had no problem blasting her into little pieces? 

"_S'posed_ to be, yes. But they're not really. Come _on_, you'll see for yourself when we get there..." and she was off again. Didn't she get tired? Or was she on some kind of energy giving spell? 

"Gem! Wait!" I moaned, as I ran to catch up with her, "I've got a stitch." 

"Don't... be a... wimp..." she panted "we're... nearly there... by... those bushes..." she pointed. 

Yes, I could definitely see Evens and Accentios near by. Accentios was sitting on the ground, with her hands clasped round her leg. Evens saw me and Gem, and stood up, waving, as if she needed to attract our attention. 

Gem arrived, with me following a few meters behind her. God, she must be fit to run like that! 

"Hi," I greeted them. 

Evens looked at me, as though I was something that had just died on her shoe. 

"Why did you have to get _him_ involved?" she complained, loudly. 

"He's got an invisibility potion. Perdita can use it, right?" 

"Well, why'd he have to come?" 

"It's only fair," Gem explained. I stood there like a lemon, waiting to find out what would happen next. 

"It's not fair." Evens objected. 

"Look, can we get on with this," I interrupted, "I'm freezing cold. Call me stupid, but I don't fancy becoming a human ice cube." 

"No one asked you, Potter," Evens glowered. 

"I don't need your permission to speak, you know, Evens," I objected. 

"Shut up all of you," Gem put in, breaking up the argument temporarily, "and get on with it. Jennifer, say hi to Perdita." 

"Where is she?" I couldn't see anyone. At all. 

"In the bush." 

"Er... OK." I walked hesitantly over to the nearest bunch of shrubs. I peered over, and was more then a little surprised to see that there was, indeed, a girl sitting there. When she saw me, and immediately tensed out of the position she had been in, and her hand made a motion towards a wand, that stuck out of her pocket. 

I said "er..." 

Gem interrupted. She always seemed to be on top of everything. Was it just me, or did she always seem to know everything?! "Look, Perdita, this is Jennifer. Jennifer, this is Perdita. Perdita, Jennifer is going to help us." 

The girl, Perdita, gave a wan smile that didn't look as though it belonged on her face. 

"Hello, Jennifer. Thankyou for offering to help. It was ever so kind of you." 

"I, er, wouldn't say that _offered_ was quite the word- ow!" I shut up when Gem dug her elbow into my ribs. 

"Well, it was still very kind of you." 

"Thanks. No problemo. Glad to help you, you know," I wittered. 

Accentios spoke for the first time then "Gem, you do know that you're getting all our lives in danger with this?"  
"Yep," said Gem, not sounding the slightest bit worried. She uncorked the bottle of potion with her teeth, and passed it over to Perdita, who I was staring at unwittingly. It's not every day you see a firewitch... and... what on earth was she doing at Hogwarts? Why had Gem, Evens and Accentios taken it upon themselves to help her? I knew very little of firewitches, besides the fact they were dangerous, and apparently psychotic killers. Perdita didn't look like a psychotic killer. She looked... like a girl. A dirty, bedraggled, unhappy girl. Maybe it was all part of a spell she might have begun to weave, maybe not, but some how she managed to convince me and these three girls into helping her for no good reson. At the time, it seemed the only thing to do. 

If it was indeed a spell, it didn't work on Accentios. Not a bit of it. But that's just typical. 

"Jennifer, how strong'd you make you potion?" Gem asked me. 

" Pretty strong," I replied, with truth, "a swig should make you disappear for 1/2 a hour." 

"Why should we trust you dodgy potions?" Evens objected. 

"Do you have a choice?" I pointed out. 

"Well-" 

"No. So, full steam ahead, right?" 

"Oh, be quiet." She snapped. 

"Make me!" I challenged her, giving her an evil look. 

"I would, but it wouldn't be a reasonable use of my time and resources," she told me. 

"When you've all stopped arguing!" Gem shouted, annoyed, "we can get on with reality! Right. Perdita, take a good mouthful of this stuff. If it poisons you, which is likely, blame Jennifer." 

"Thanks." 

"You can't deny it, though," she turned to me. 

"No," I admitted, "I wasn't denying it." 

"Good." 

Perdita raised the bottle to her lips. I was amazed she trusted us enough to do even that. I suppose, if it had have been poison, she'd have had nothing to lose, except her wand, and that filthy robe. 

Sad, really. 

As it happened, the potion was as it should be; successful. 

"You there, Perdita?" 

"Yes." 

"OK, don't wander off. You're coming up to the castle, alright?" 

"Alright. Thankyou." 

Evens turned to me, petulantly "Right, that's done. Now go away." 

"Don't be daft," Gem rebuked her "he's in on it now, isn't he. Can't just let him go off and not have any more responsibility for it, or he'll tell. That's human nature, for you. You'll have to learn to like him." 

And I swear, it was like the Gypsy's curse. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The end of this part!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please do r/r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) 

Incidentally, when this series has been finished, and I begin 'Lily and James' 5th series, there has been a plot change... Tizz is no more... however, there is a certain someone instead who you will probably recognise... ;) You'll know soon enough. 

Ginny :) 


	9. fire & forget-me-not [9]

Sunshine If Eternal; Ana and Lily; Part 9

By Ginny :)

OK, here comes part 9, and Ana is annoyed with the world in general, understandably. Lily as still fed up with James. Basically. 

And Perdita is just generally acting like some annoying Mary Sue that I can't shake off because she will become more important. Which I am regretting now. She annoys me. Oh well. 

And I don't own the whole poem, because some bits of it are taken from the poem in 'Killing Mr. Gryffin' by Lois Duncan, and I'm getting no money or anything from it, I promise. 

Just read and review. :) Me likies reviews! 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ana's POV 

We eventually managed to solve the immediate problem of Perdita, by hiding her in our dormitory. This, in my opinion, was _not _ a good idea... When better for her to attack then when we were sleeping, alone, and unarmed? I pointed this out to Lily and Gem as they escorted me to the hospital wing, to get my injured foot sorted out. 

"Don't be silly, Ana," Gem tutted "you're paranoid." 

"I'm _not_! I'm just cautious!" 

"Yeah, bollards you are." 

"How would you know anything about firewitches?" I challenged then "_You_ lived with Muggles! You wouldn't have known a firewitch if it bashed you on the nose, before today!" 

They had to concede that this was, in fact, true. But the fight wasn't won yet; 

"You do know what they sometimes do to firewitches?" Gem asked, her eyes unblinking "James told me." 

"Oh, James! James told me that the reason Severus Snape never washes his hair is because it's really an animal that he's training to lie very still. I wouldn't listen to James Potter!" 

"Oh, be quiet," Lily rolled her eyes. Gem completely ignored me, and continued; 

"They burn them alive, you know. Because a firewitch can _only_ be destroyed by fire. Can't you imagine... being burnt alive? Your skin blistering and burning... your hair smouldering... being unable to open your eyes because of the heat ... being unable to breathe because of the fumes...? I can tell you; you don't want to know." 

I looked at her. She was biting her lip. Every muscle in her was tense. Her eyes had a haunted look about them. I could see the shiny patches of skin on her face, neck and hands; the twisted skin. Burn marks. Maybe she was reliving something in her head. I never knew how she came by those scars. After all, I knew nothing about her past. I had always assumed that she couldn't remember how she got her scars. It looked like I was wrong. 

Both Lily and I stared at Gem. For the first time, I felt scared of her. Or, more accurately, what might be inside her head. Her _past_. 

"Sorry," I frowned, "I'm not saying that that's right, but, but... I just don't trust her." 

Gem drew herself up, and gave me a look of intense dislike, that made me feel sick. 

"You don't get this, do you?!" She shouted "It's not..." she paused, as if considering changing tactics, and then changing her mind again "it's not about Perdita! Or even firewitches! You wouldn't understand!" She turned and ran then. I knew she was crying. 

"Gem!" Lily called after her, but if Gem heard her, she didn't answer. 

"Sorry," I muttered again, "I just don't see why she's so het up about it. I mean, so she was burnt when she was little. What's that got to do with anything? I just don't understand, and no one's telling me anything!" 

Lily sighed, and looked at me. 

"I don't know what you know about Gem's parents," she said at last, "because all I know is that there was a fire, and no one knows if her parents survived or not. Like..." she paused "by helping Perdita, she's helping herself and her mum and dad, inside her mind? You know? Didn't you know about them?" 

I shook my head "I'm sorry, I just--" 

"Yes, well, tell Gem that, not me." We began to walk again, "Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing." 

*** 

Lily's POV 

*** 

Over the next few days, Gem, Potter and I made it our business to see to Perdita. Gradually, we got the help of two others; Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. We found a disused classroom in which Perdita lived in for a while. We took food from the kitchens-- it seemed that Sirius's sister had told him how to get in. She is obviously about as sensible as he is-- and did our best to help her. I do not know why I was helping her. Maybe Ana was right, and Perdita really had bewitched us into it. Looking back, it's not impossible. 

One evening, after dinner, I felt ticked off with watching Gem horsing around with Black and Lupin, and bored with Banbury's complaining about simply _everything,_ from the price of bread to the meaning of life. Ana was still layed up in the hospital wing, and Potter was off somewhere, annoying some other unfortunate victim, I supposed. I pitied whoever it was! 

"Gem?" I called over to her, "I'm going, and I'll see you later. You too, Banbury." 

"All right!" Gem did not ask where I was going. I don't suppose she cared at that moment. She was too busy hurling cold peas at Snape, who was on the opposite side of the room. 

"Bye." I turned away, and considered my options; the dorm. What could I do there? Sleep. Read. Nothing new... The library. Not a chance. I had better things to do then do homework.... The hospital. I wasn't on best terms with Ana. No point. Anyway, hospitals are always full of sick people, and they smell absolutely vile! 

I decided to visit Perdita. She irritated me, but it would vary my routine a little. As fate would have it, as I discovered when I entered, so had a certain other person. 

"Potter!" 

"What?" he looked around quickly as I entered, "Oh, it's just you," he relaxed again-- a little. 

"Obviously. Huh, I'm going. I have better things to do then exchange pleasantries with a wet blanket." 

"Why," Perdita interrupted, trying as she might to be the voice of reason, "don't you two try and get on?" 

"Because he's an idiot!" 

"Because she's stuck up!" 

"I'm not!" 

"Well, nor am I!" 

"Be quiet both of you," she interrupted again, the stupid busy-body, "I have to ask you something; when I talked to you before I came up here, I told you that I needed help... I meant with something other then hiding, although this is very kind of you, obviously...Of course, you don't have to help me, in which case I will leave Hogwarts now, and thank you for all your help so far..." her modesty and everything was beginning to annoy me. I accept that she couldn't do anything in case she was discovered, but why did she always act as though she was indebted to us, and then go and ask some other favour?! Little Miss Blinkin' Soul-full. 

"No problemo." Potter replied immediately. I scowled at him. I just _know_ he fancied her. 

"If you help me, I don't want anyone else in on this, all right? Except maybe your good friends who already know about me, but ideally, only you two. Because if word gets around, I am even more done for then I already am. That is, of course, assuming that you will help me?" 

"Well, I, er, suppose we will..." I would have refused if she hadn't been looking at me with her large eye. She could make me feel so guilty, when I hadn't even _done_ anything! "But what-?" I asked. 

"While I was on the run," she paused "I lost something. Two things. They are very valuable to me, and if I do not find at least one of them, I might as well kill myself here and now." _Go ahead sweetie_. I was surprised at myself for thinking that, but I wasn't exactly in a good mood. 

"What things?" 

Perdita paused again, and seemed to be thinking. 

"A ring," she said at last, "and a cloak. I think they're in the forest somewhere. That's why I was here in the first place. Looking for them, aside from being on the run. But now I'm in the school, and I can't get across the grounds without being spotted since Jennifer's potion ran out," I smirked at this bit. He blushed slightly. Potter had never bothered to put his name right with Perdita "I can help you find them in my own way; tell you where I think they are, but... well. I'm basically stuck. Will you help me?" 

"I... don't see why not," I answered, feeling a little flummoxed. I could hardly say _no_, after all. 

She gave me one of her misty smiles, "Thankyou. I'm glad." 

"No probs." Said Potter. What an idiot. 

"But if you get involved with this, please don't try and back out!" 

"I'll bear that in mind." I nodded, groaning inwardly. 

"Yupsy." 

"The cloak and ring belonged to my great great grandmother," she informed us, as if we cared, "and they are valuable in more ways then one. I know that my mother hid them around Hogwarts ages ago... before she was killed, about... 9 years ago now..." Perdita bit her lip, but went on "I have one clue as to where they are, besides a little knowledge of my mother and grandmother. Look," she pulled a scrap of very worn looking parchment out of her pocket. The ink on it was faded, and it was curled at the corners. I stared at it. It seemed to glow in the half light. 

"What does it say?" I whispered. I didn't even know why I was whispering. It just seemed the right thing to do, as if I was in a book or a film. You know, narrative convenience and all that. 

Perdita handed it over to me "Look, but be careful. I don't want it to be damaged." I nodded mutely. 

It sat in my palm, old and dusty, and the letters seemed to be edged with fire. On it, was inscribed several paragraphs. I read them out loud. In true 'mystery story' fashion, they were mostly in verse; 

"Where the willow leaves hang low 

Where the four winds laugh and blow 

It is there that my treasures shall hide, 

There, fighting time's unknown tide. 

Where the school towers in the night, 

Where the stars provide the light, 

It is there that She will be; 

She, who has uncertain destiny. 

Where She seems so far from harm, 

Where Her life seems so sweet and calm, 

It is there that Her waking dreams will come, 

Even in the daylight sun. 

Where I hide my secrets true, 

Where they lie from ken of you, 

It is there you shall find them soon, 

Hidden by the light of moon. 

Where the water's cold and deep, 

Where Her spirit shall lie down to sleep, 

Deaths like yours are hardly more 

Then the little deaths before." 

I stopped reading the poem and looked up. Potter was busy picking flicking paint off the wall. He has the attention span of a gnat! 

"Shall I read the rest of it?" I asked Perdita, who nodded. 

I traced the letters with my fingertips. "'I write this is poem form'," I read "'So that anyone who does not know of our family at all will be unable to trace us, or my hidden belongings. All I will say is that 'She' of which I speak will be a relative, of whose future I know a little of, but be warned; her life is uncertain, possibly even a forfeit. At all times, remember this; Sunshine if eternal makes the flowers fade.' Well, isn't that nice." 

I wondered at this strange letter. Potter had actually begun to pay attention, now that the dull poetry was over. 

"Do you think that you're 'Her'?" I asked, watching Perdita's face. It was very still and solemn. 

"Yes," she answered simply "As far as _I_ know, I am her only surviving relative. I don't see who else it could be! All the others dead. Basically." 

"I had a cousin what I di'n't even know about who lived in America," Potter put in, with the air of one who wants to make a contribution to a conversation, "So you can never be too careful." 

I ignored him "doesn't this, er, scare you?" 

She laughed, bitterly "all firewitches lives are forfeits, Lily, if that's what you mean. If I die... who would miss me? No one." 

I thought about being totally truthful, but decided to take the Nice Young Lady tack, "We would! Wouldn't we, Potter?" 

"Mmm... What?" He hadn't been listening-- again! I was beginning to see why so many teachers despaired of him. 

At least he wasn't like Lupin. Lupin listened to everything everyone said. It worried teachers, how he listened to them, as if he was trying to catch them out. 

"No, you wouldn't," she assured us, with almost perfect truth, "and besides, although I don't understand how the water could kill me, when the only thing I should be destroyed by is fire. Death will make a nice change." 

I felt sick to my stomach. Urgh.... Morbid. 

I don't think she knew what she wanted. I only half wanted to help. He was being a bit of an irritating leech. Potter probably hadn't even realised what he had got himself into even slightly. 

Please read and review? 

Ginny :) 


	10. Peter and Ana [10]

Sunshine If Eternal; James, Lily and Peter; Part 10

By Ginny :)

This part is 1/3James's view, 1/3 Lily's, 1/3 Peter's. No one flame me because I dared to give Peter a point of view, please :) he deserves one! 

Sorry this took so long... I had writer's block, and then I was poorly *sniffle* and I'm not s'posed to be on the computor now, so...! 

Incidentally, to give me *even less* time at writing fics, I have been given an extra few hours of drama to do a week, and extra hour of dance, and am going to be forced through an [another, worst luck] English extension program, starting Thursday... *sigh*... this gives me even less spare time, so be patient... Ta. 

I am now also working on series 5 of 'Lily and James'... I'll be posting that after this series has ended. 

Oh yeah... thanks to hermione potter for agreeing to Beta my next series for me ;) any mistakes in it, therefore, aren't entirely my fault!!!! :¬D 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

JAMES'S POV

After I'd talked to Perdita and Evens that evening, I left the room feeling depressed, as well I might. Well, you'd be depressed, if some suicidal woman had started telling you about her life problems. 

Don't get me wrong! I mean, I felt sorry for her, I did want to help her and all, but... well. I suppose I'm just a bit too selfish. And it was dangerous. 'Better to be safe then sorry' as Ma would say. 

*** 

Christmas was drawing near. I wrote to Ma, telling her that I wanted to stay at school over the holidays, because I had a horrible cold and the journey wouldn't do me any good. I hoped she wouldn't see through my white lie, although there was a very real chance that she would. 

The truth was, of course, that I couldn't exactly back out, and leave Evens all on her lonesome. I didn't like her, but it just didn't seem fair that she should have to cope by herself, as even if she did get the others to chip in, we'd kind of both been given responsibility over the lot. 

And of course it'd be far more interesting if I stayed at Hogwarts, rather then beetle off home for 3 weeks, under the eyes of ancient and annoyingly healthy relatives who have no wish to talk to me, any more then I wish to talk to them. 

Evens decided to have what she would have called a 'civilised talk' with me a few days later, ie; she did the talking, and if I made any suggestions at all, she ignored them. 

"When are we going to start helping Perdita?" 

"I dunno." 

"No surprises there then," she tossed her head "Do you think we should let any of the others in on it?" 

"I dunno." 

"Because I don't know exactly who we can trust. Not Ana, I shouldn't think. What about Gem?" 

"I dunno." 

"Yes, I think Gem can be trusted, and I think she'd kill us if we tried to leave her out. What about your friends? You know, Michelle, Lupin and Pettigrew?" 

"I dunno." 

"Gem trusts Lupin, and he's not too bad, though I suppose you'll insist on that Michelle person?" 

"I-..." 

"OK, fine. What about Pettigrew? Because personally, I don't know him too well." 

"He's OK. I think we should-" 

"No, we'll leave him out of this, I don't know him and I don't trust him too well." 

"But he's not that bad. You let Sirius in," I pointed out. 

"Well, He already knows about Perdita and he hasn't told. But I don't know about Pettigrew."  
"Fine, sod it then." 

"You want to watch your language!" She scolded me. Honsetly, she sounded like my Ma! 

"Ho, sorry, your ladyship! I 'ope my langauge didn't hoffend you at hall?" I put on one of those incredibly posh voices, like in the films and stuff. 

"Go away, Potter," she tossed her head, again.  
"With pleasure! Hark at Lady muck!" I turned and left, annoyed. Who did she think she was, giving me orders as though she was Lady of the Manor House and I was just some peasent?! 

And we were supposed to work together... yeah, right...! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Lily's POV

I told Gem about Perdita's ring and cloak that night. She was curious, as much as anything else, I think. She certainly was determined to help in this new 'adventure'... if that's what you could call it. 

"When do we break up for Christmas? Because we can start looking then, when lessons won't get in the way," she asked. 

"Next week. Are you staying here, or going home?" 

"I'm staying here. I think that I'd rather, then go home. I'll tell them lot at home... something. I'll say I'm staying with a friend who can't go home, out of the goodness of my heart. They'll buy that. Suckers." 

"I will make some excuse too. Mother will probably be horrified at the thought of her little darling staying at school, but I should be able to convince her..." it was true. Mother will believe anything I tell her. 

"Cool." 

"Potter and company will be staying, I think... well, he will be, and that Pettigrew boy, but no one's said if the others are or not." 

"I think Moony's staying. I'll have to ask him." 

"Very well... but, what about Ana?" 

"Stuff Ana. She's still in the hospital wing." 

"Yes, but she's coming out before the holidays, surely?" 

"Aw, who gives a monkeys? We just won't tell her. Problem solved." 

"Fine." 

As prophisesed, Potter and Lupin were allowed to stay at school, as were Gem and I. Peter and Ana also were... Ana, because of her ankle-- she said-- and Pettigrew, because his parents were going away, or something similar; I didn't ask. 

The problem with this, was, that there were two friends to keep the secret from; Ana didn't know about the ring or cloak, and Pettigrew just didn't know anything about _anything_. Or if he did, he kept pretty quiet about it. 

Time continued as it will do, and eventually the majority of students disappeared back to their families. I half wished that I was going back to mother, father and Heather- although not Petunia- for a few weeks, but I couldn't exactly leave. I think everyone else of those who were 'in on it', as Potter put it, felt the same way, except, apparently, Black, who left along with the others. 

Ana came out of the hospital wing the day after term broke up. 

"Hi, Lily, Gem, everyone," she gave us a hopeful smile. I returned it, as did everyone else... except Gem. Gem was always one to hold grudges for too long. Ana blinked at her hopelessly for a moment, as if wishing that Gem would have a sudden change of heart, but with no luck. 

"Lily," Gem said, abruptly, "I can I chat to you for a mo?" 

"All right, why not?" I stood up. Ana stood up, too. 

"Not you," Gem gave her a scornful look "I said Lily, idiot. _Goodbye_." This last word was meaningful. Ana blinked again, but didn't say anything. She sat and watched us go. 

Gem pulled me into a room just off the main coridoor outside the Hall. She slammed the door behind us. 

"You don't have to be so horrible to her, you know," I pointed out. 

"Well, what else am I supposed to be like?" 

"Just act normally?" I suggested. 

"This is normal. You saying I'm abnormal?" I was tempted to say yes, but Gem was in one of her Moods again "Look, now that Ana's snooping around like a ferret, you know, hanging about and all-" 

"she isn't that bad-" I began. I liked Ana, usually. I didn't like Gem just at that moment, either way. 

"I know she's not, it's just that I also know that if she finds anything else out about Perdita, she'll grass." 

"She'll what?" 

"Grass... you know; Tellatale. Snitch. Cheef us up. Turn Toady. Let It Be Known Throughout The Land. Whatever. Get with the lingo!" 

"Sorry," I don't know why I apologised "but--" 

"So, we'll go into the forest tomorrow. As soon as is humanly poss. Without that creepazoid out there," I thought that Gem was taking Ana's faults a bit too far, but I didn't like to point that out. 

"Do you even know where these things are hidden? Or what we're looking for?" 

"A cloak and ring, and I'm guessing that they're more then Perdita says." 

"You don't _know_ that." 

"It doesn't take a mastermind to work out, Lily. And, to judge by the poem, they're in the castle grounds, somewhere near the lake, or something to do with the lake; '_water, water cold and deep'_ or whatever it was." 

"I suppose that... makes sense." 

"You know it does," Gem informed me. 

"So... what will we do?" 

"We'll get deal ol' Jennifer and Moony to come with us, and then, then we can, er, look." 

"Where? Do you have any clue what we're going to be doing? At all?!" 

"No, but-" 

"Oh, fantastic! So I'm taking orders from someone who has no idea what she's talking about, not to mention hasn't got a clue about anything? I think not!" 

"Lily. Trust me. I have a feeling." 

"Well, I _have a feeling_ that you are talking nonsense!" 

"Why does no one listen to me?!" 

"Because you're-" 

"Don't answer that," she advised me. It sounded like good advice to me. I like all my limbs as they are. 

"Look, we'll tell Little Miss Snitcher that Perdita has gone, all is done and dusted, and that we're in detention tomorrow night, for something we did the other day. Exploding a lizard. Blowing up a class room. Murdering Severus Snape. Starting World War III.... whatever." 

"Oh, fine." I couldn't be bothered to argue any longer "have it your way, if you can talk Potter and Lupin into it, and still avoid Pettigrew and Ana." 

"No probs. C'mon, let's go." 

I gave up. Arguing with Gemini Fairfax was like trying to fit wheels onto a tomato; time consuming, and completely pointless. 

I opened the door. Outside, was Ana. She'd been evesdropping, all too obviously. She looked upset, almost as if she might cry. Poor Ana. 

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Gem shouted, asd soon as she noticed Ana, and her guilty and upset face. 

Ana didn't say anything. She must have heard what Gem had said about her. 

"Ana-" I began, but she turned and ran away. I didn't know if she was so upset as to be crying, or if she was angry, or weather she thought that I had been horrible about her, too. In a way, I suppose I had... on the other hand, I'd tried to stick up for her. 

I don't know! Life can be too confusing! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Peter's POV

I hate being a different House to all my friends. 

And why'd it have to be Slytherin, of them all? That means, I have to put up with Snape and his croanies... I don't think I'm like them. They're cleverer then me, and I know it. 

If I was in the same House as James and Sirius and Moony, I wouldn't have to trape around the school, after arranging to meet them in all sorts of places. 

That was exactly what I was doing, when someone bumped into me, and almost knocked me flying. 

"Ow!" 

"Sorry," the girl appologised "Oh... hi Pettigrew." 

"Peter. That's my name. Anyway... Hello, er..." I thought for a moment "...Ana. Have you seen--" I stopped in midsentence. She looked as though she'd been crying "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"I'm sick of it." 

"Of what?" 

"Them. Lily and Gem. Talking about me, and, and leaving me out," she bit her lip, and looked like she might cry. I stood there like a lemon. 

"Out of what?" Well, I didn't know what else to say. I'm no good at comforting people. 

"That firewitch girl they've got, they're-" 

"_Firewitch_?!" 

"Look, just don't tell them that I told you... not that it makes any difference. They don't want to be friends with me any more. No one does." She rubbed her eyes with the insides of her wrists. 

"I'm sure some people do..." as usual, I was feeling completely inadiquate. 

"Yeah, right." 

I felt that something a bit more comforting might be needed. I'm always at a loss with this stuff. 

"Look... I think you're cool," I was surprised at myself for saying that. I've hardly ever even talked to the girl before, let alone have an opinion on her. 

"Thanks, Peter," she gave a sort of smile "You're cool, too." Har har, yeah right. I'm hopeless and I know it. 

"Thanks," in a way I was sort of flattered. I'm not exactly the most popular boy in the school. I was used to being called a freak. So, cool was a good change. 

"Where are you going now, by the way?" 

"I'm meeting James and Moony, outside the astronomy tower." 

"Mind if I walk with you? I'm not going anywhere. I'm sick of Lily and Gem. They think they know it all." 

"Of course not," we began to walk in the direction I was headed in. I paused, and then... "Have you all had an arguent, then? Something to do with this... firewitch? Is she really a firewitch?!" 

"Yes. We found her in the grounds, and she made me break my ankle. And now Lily, Gem, Potter and Lupin are all helping her escape, and find some secret treasure things, and no one cares about how I feel. Everyone knows firewitches are dangerous, I tried to make them see sense, but they're all being really horrible about it. Espeacially Gem. I'm only trying to stop anyone get hurt. They're actually going into the forbidden forest looking for these things- a ring and a cloak- tomorrow night." 

"They never told me about it," I frowned, insulted. 

"Huh, no. Apparently, we're not 'trustworthy' enough. And I wouldn't be telling anyone this, only since they obviously don't _think_ I'm trustworthy already, there's no point in _being _ it. See what I mean?" 

"Yeah," I frowned, miserably. I'd always liked to think that they were my friends... that I'd be just like one of them, however less confident I was, no matter how much more picked on I was, whatever ouse I was in. Whenever everything in my life seems to be going smoothly... BANG! Something happens to prove me wrong. 

Ana bit at her nail. 

"Just... don't tell Potter and that I told you this... I know you never talk to Lily and Gem, hardly." 

"We're almost at the Astronomy Tower now. Are you coming?" 

"No. No... I don't feel like it." 

"Oh, alright. See you." 

"See you. Thanks for being so nice," she smiled at me. I half laughed, feeling awkward again. 

"Well, you too. Bye!" 

"Bye." 

She left then. I felt bad inside about what she'd told me about my friends leaving me out. I felt good about soemthing else, though; I was pretty sure, that from then on, she'd be my friend. 

I wouldn't quiz Moony and James about this firewitch girl. What was the point? 

If they didn't trust me... fine. I'd prove them wrong. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

END OF PART 10!!!!!!!!! I hope everyone enjoyed it ;) Sorry it took so long to get up, I'll try and do the next part more quickly. 

Now... it would be very nice of you to review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [I hope that wasn't too subtle a hint ;)] 

Ginny :) 


	11. Descoveries and Darkness [11]

Sunshine If Eternal; Gem and Moony; Part 11

By Ginny :)

OK... part 11... please r/r! And don't foget to have a nice day! :) Don't judge Ana because she's made friends with Peter... even _James_ has made friends with Peter! They all have, except Lily! Everyone's just... listening to Lily about everything, for some reson known only to themselves. :) I'm going to try and explain a little of Gem's charactor in this fic. Har har, wish me luck! Even I find her personality confusing, and I invented her! 

When this series is done, I will indeed be continuing with a Lily And James series... 'Lily and James; My Eyes Are Full Open'... so look out for that! :) Lily does something that someone doesn't like and someone takes revenge. That's all I'm saying. Meg and Lillibette will be in it, of course! :) 

Oh yeah, one other thing... I've created another account, my name for that being 'Fenchurch' [after a charactor from the book 'So long and thanks for all the fish'], where I'm going to poast all my fics, as from now, that aren't MWPP/ L... ok? Cool! 

NOW.... R/R!!!!!!!! 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_The fire surrounds me._

_I can feel my skin burning and blistering. I am a baby- somehow, I just know that- and what little hair I have has smouldered away, scalding my scalp. The fire is all around my arms and face. The boiling air stings my throat and lungs. I'm screaming. _

_ Through the flames, I can just about make out that face I've seen so many times before. I can see it a little clearer then usual, although it's still screened by smoke. _Help me! Please! I don't want to die!_ I scream mentally at her. The girl's hair is on fire. She might be a few years older then I am, maybe 5 or 6 years old, although I can't see her features clearly. If she doesn't help me, I feel sure, then no one will. _Please, you have to help me!_ She's screaming, too. She stares at my for a moment, then she turns away. _Don't go!_ I scream even louder then before._

_Too late. She's gone, and I am burning...._

Then I woke up, screeching, having scared the living daylights out of the other Gryffindor girls in my dorm. 

"Good God Gem! Are you all right?!" 

My eyes snapped open. I was no longer burning, but I was covered in sweat, and I felt uncomfortably hot. The other 4 Gryffindor girls, Lily, Ana, Salma Iqubar and Holly Hemlock gaped at me. 

"Gem, what's wrong?" Salma and Holly don't know much about my nightmare. I think they just think that I'm weak in the head, and get homesick. 

This had to be the 5th time I've had my nightmare since the beginning of the school year. 

I sobbed hopelessly into my pillow. I hate this. I hate the fact that I'm probably seeing what my parents saw when they died. Except the face... I don't know who that is. I half want to know, but I expect, she's as dead as I ought to be, and so... it almost doesn't matter. _Almost_. 

"Gem, do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Holly asked me. I shook my head. 

"No," I sniffed "I'll be OK. Thanks." 

I sat up unsteadily. The girls all frowned at me, worried. Ana kept her distance, although I'm not exactly in the mood to snape at her just now. 

"I'm just going... into the common room," I decided, thinking that it would be cooler there. 

"I'll come," Lily put in straight away, not the I minded or anything. 

"Oh, all right." Even if I had minded, I wouldn't have bothered to argue. I felt unsteady on my feet. The others looked at me, concerned. 

"Did you have that dream again?" Lily asked, as soon as we were out of earshot. 

I nodded. I felt sick, almost like I was going to throw up. 

"Do you want to go to the hospital block?" she asked. 

"No..." I sat down, unsteadily, in a nearby chair. Now the fire that was usually in the grate at the far end of the room was out, the room was stone cold "I'll be OK, once I've cooled down a bit. I hate that dream. You don't know how horrible it is," I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, where they were still damp from tears. 

"I suppose not," she agreed with me, distantly. 

We sat there for a moment longer. 

I wondered why I only ever dream about the fire. All things considered, you'd have throught I'd dream about when I saw my best friends get attacked by a werewolf. 

But no, with me, it's not wolves; it's flames. Maybe it's because this fire thing is just my over- developed imagination. Perhaps, it's because it's always been a part of my life, for as long as I can remember. It's almost implanted in my brain. 

After a while, I stood up, and told Lily that I was going to go for a walk, because I needed to think straight. She returned to the dormitory, and I left, hoping I wouldn't get caught out of bed by the caretaker, that moggy of his- Mrs. Norris- or a prowling teacher. And if I did get caught, maybe I could say that I was going to the hospital? 

As it turned out, I was not the only student out and about, wandering through the empty corridors that night. 

MOONY'S POV

I went down to breakfast that morning. It was one of those clear, sunny days, when the sun is shining brightly, the sky is perfect blue, and the air is nippy cold. Luckily, inside the Hall, while we ate breakfast, it was deliciously warm. 

It was just a fairly normal day, I suppose. 

"James! Moony!" the voice which shrieked over the Hall made me jump, upsetting the milk jug. 

James spun round in his seat, and the milk jug righted it's self, the milk evaporated off the table, and the jug appeared to full up again, by magic! 

"Gem? What's up?" 

She ran over to the table. I noticed that Lily was just behind her. They didn't sit down, but Gem leaned over to the same height as James and I, speaking quietly and rapidly. 

"Look, there's no point in being subtle about this, so I'll just tell you right out. Snape _knows_." 

"Knows what?" James looked blank. I thought I knew what Gem was talking about ; Perdita! 

"You know... _her_." 

James suddenly gaped. He had evidently caught on. I frowned anxiously. 

"How'd you know?" 

"I can't tell you now... I'll explain later. Snape's going to snitch on us! We have to act quickly!" 

James and I got to our feet. There was something in the urgency in Gem's voice that gave commands to the muscles before the brain had a chance to think it over. It was just as well it was a weekend, or that would have lead to many more complications! 

We got a few looks as we got up and left quickly. I suppose people wondered where we were off to in such a hurry. Ana sat on her own on the Gryffindor table, ignoring us. Peter also sat alone on the Slytherin table. I feel sorry for him; he just doesn't fit in to that House. 

Wonder if he told Snape...?! It's not impossible, after all... only he doesn't know about Perdita, so I don't think he told anyone, but then again...! 

"Do you know if Snape told yet?" I asked, as we raced up the stairs to Perdita's hiding place. 

"No, but even if he does not, it's a fair bet that he will..." Lily answered, as she stumbled over the top stair "so we have to get Perdita out _now_!" she gave James a nasty look and tossed her head "_without_ any pussyfooting around." 

James pulled a face at her. She'd got him marked and figured. All the same, I don't think he would 'pussyfoot around' about something so life-and-death like. 

Gem flung the door to the old classroom open. We all stared inside. 

It was empty. Everything was how it was when I'd last left it... except Perdita was no longer there. Gem swore. 

"Oh, bloody Hell..." Lily muttered. 

"What do you think...?" I began, not liking to finnish the sentence. 

"I dunno..." James shook his head "If she'd have been taken; if Snape _had've_ told... we'd probably already been on our way home." 

"Then... is there any point...?" 

"Yes!" A new voice joined the conversation. 

"You can't give up!" another voice chimed in. 

"Peter?! Ana?!" 

"Yes! Look, you have to listen to us," Peter's tone was urgent "I know you don't trust me, Lily, but I found out about Snape when he was bragging about it the other day in the common room, and I told Perdita. She's gone. She's hiding in the forest, and, and-" everyone was staring at the two newcomers. Could they be trusted? 

"And she still needs help! She won't leave without the ring and cloak!" Ana finished the sentence for him. 

There was a second's pause. 

"Well, come on, whet in heaven's name are we waiting for, then?" Gem grabbed me by the arm, and dashed off towards the forest, the other's following as fast as humanly possible. 

We ran out of the school, across the bitter cold castle grounds. 

"Look," James panted, as we neared the forest, "this is all... fine and, and good, but I mean to say, is... does anyone know what in bloody Hell we're doing?!" 

"Kind of," said Peter. 

"Oh." 

There was another moment's pause. 

"Hell's bells, are we just going to stand around here all day?!" Gem objected. 

"That'd be more healthier," said James. 

"You mean 'more healthy'" corrected Lily. 

"Oh, whatever." 

The air was freezing cold as we began to walk, slowly, reluctantly, into the Forbidden Forest. 

Who knows what might happen there? You had to admit... it didn't look promising. 

I mean, look what happened to me once, when I went gallivanting around in a forest. Still think it's a good idea? 

Exactly. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

OK, the end. That was kinda short... I meant for it to be longer... I think there should be 2 more parts or so after this one. At one point I was going to give up completely at this series [you wouldn't believe how much writer's block I've had over such a blatant storyline!] but I decided to persevere and finnish it! 

Just review it... you know you want to.... :) 


	12. Cloak and Ring [12]

Sunshine If Eternal; James, Moony & Gem; Part 12

By Ginny :) , queen of pointlessness ;)

OK, there should be maybe one more part after this. Possibly two. Three at most. This series is horribly long... *sigh*! And just when you thought you'd escaped, Lily, Lillibette and Meg will be back to haunt you ;) I'm going to try and get Quidditch involved in the next Lily and James series... only last time I tried it, I was forced to delete the fic, as it really was increadibly dire. Oh yeah... I'm also working on a fic called 'To Sleep No More', which is set in the future, is horribly pessimistic, and was advised by Colin [my serious muse]. This series was the result of a joint effort between Colin and Eddie [who is my humorous muse... he's usually a lot stonger then Colin, lolz.] OK, now you all think I'm really weird, giving my Muses names... you're not far wrong, either! 

You are bloody lucky the series got his far. So don't flame me or you might just well never have an end part, because this required a lot of effort getting through writor's block! I knew what I wanted to happen, I just couldn't put it into words... argh!!!! Annoying!!!!! Oh yeah... James and Remus call Ana 'Accentios' because thats her 2nd name, if you'd forgotten, and because they're not real friends. 

Well, read and review! Have a nice day! 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The forest was dark. It was cold. It was wet. I shivered in my boots. We walked. And we walked. And we still walked. We didn't have a clue where we were going. We were all busy being pessimistic. 

"How the hell did I get myself roped into this?!" Accentios muttered, hugging herself in a vain effort to keep warm. 

"Huh," I replied "If I had a penny every time I asked myself that I'd have..." I paused unceartainly, "6 pence," I ended lamely. 

"Shut up, Potter," Evens suggested, tossing her head. 

"This place gives me the creeps," said Peter. 

"Well, that's a surprise," I rolled my eyes, "considering this place _is_ the Forbidden Forest." 

"I have a thing about places with names like that," Gem informed the world in general "I don't like to be in them. But we can't give up!" 

"Well, we _could_..." 

"Shut up, Potter." 

"Don't tell me to shut up, you wannabe Sloaney! Ow! Now that was uncalled for!" Evens had hit me. 

"Can you two try to get on for five minutes?" Gem hissed, annoyed. 

"She hit me!" 

"Your point being?!" 

"Well, it hurt." 

"Don't be such a wuss." 

We subsided once again into silence. We kept walking. 

"You know," I said after a moment "This is like being with Sirius when he knows where he is going." 

"Shut up, Potter." 

"Look, will you stop saying that!" 

"Why?" Evens scowled petulantly. 

"Please," Moony invervened, trying to be the voice of reson, "just be friends, can't you?" 

Silence again. I suppose that Moony's statement was a non- starter. 

"Hey!" Gem stopped in her tracks. 

"What?" 

"Up ahead!" Gem pointed. Ahead, I could see a faint, silvery glow from a little way away. I didn't know what it was, and when you don't know what something is, it's safer to stay away from it. 

"Oh!" Accentios ran forewards "What a stoke of luck!" 

"Eh?" Peter frowned, then his face cleared "Oh, I see!" 

"What are you two on about?" Evens looked annoyed 

"Yeah, explain, please," I said, "and don't tell me to shut up, Evens." 

"I can tell you whatever I want!" 

Moony sighed, loudly "We're in the middle of a forest, looking for a lost firewitch, under threat from getting eaten by... by animals, and all you two can do is argue about nothing!" 

"Hello?" Accentios interrupted, "Look what we've found! Not a very good hiding place, eh?" 

She was holding up a cloak. It had to be the cloak we were looking for. It looked... weird. Like water, but with a less liquid look to it. It shone brightly in the darkness as she held it up. 

"Cool," Gem nodded "Is the ring there?" 

"Yep," Accentios pulled the ring out. It was plain, flat and golden, appart from a cystal embedded in it. A beautiful red stone. It glinted the colour of blood in the light that came from the cloak. [A/n; and no, it's not the Philosopher's Stone... that was discovered by someone else... Nicholas Flammel... not Perdita...] 

"That was easy!" I pointed out. 

"Too easy," Evens objected. 

"Look, if something is easy, why are you complaining? You should be happy!" 

"When has anything in life ever been easy, Potter? I get suspicious when everything goes according to plan! And we still haven't found Perdita; you're forgetting that. What good are her cloak and ring without her? Exactly my point," she tossed her head. 

"It's at times like this when I'm lost in a forest with a pessimist trying to track down a firewitch with absolutely no evidence to go on as to where she is, that I really wish I'd listened to what my Ma told me when I was little!" 

"Of course you do, but that's your problem. Look, am I the only one who is getting the creeps from being here? Let's find Perdita and get out of here!" 

Accentios slung the cloak over her arm "Well, if we're going to look for her, we might as well start now. Does anyone have any pockets? I need somewhere to put the ring." 

No one had. 

"Put it on your finger," Gem suggested, not unreasonably. 

"OK," Accentios made to do as Gem had suggested, but dropped the ring suddenly, "Ow!" 

"Whatsever's the matter?" Evens asked, frowning. 

"It... it burnt me!" 

"Don't be silly!" 

"It did!" 

We exchanged looks. Accentios massaged her fingers. They had turned slighty red, as if she had indeed been burnt. 

"Look," Evens bent down "it was probably just your imagin- ow!" She, too, had begun to slide the ring up one of her fingers... with the same result. 

"Well..." Moony looked mildly surprised, "That's that, then.Just carry it in your hand, Ana or someone." 

"Someone else try it," Lily persisted "Gem, Pettigrew, Lupin, or you, Jennifer Potter. One of you people." 

"No," I objected, "I like my fingers as they are, thanks." 

"You _would_," Evens scowled at me "you're hopeless, I hope you know that." 

"So people tell me," I said, and grinned at her, just to annoy the little toady. 

"You are so _annoying_!" she shreiked. Duh! 

"Please, can you two put a bung in it?" Remus complained again. 

"Whatever. Look, can someone put the damn ring on!" 

"Why don't you?" 

"I've already tried that, you utter imbeciele." 

"I'll try," Moony offered. Again, the same result. 

"Oh, this is pointless!" Gem grabbed the ring "I never knew such a lot of whingers! Honestly!" she slid it up her finger "There, you see? Nothing. God, you lot are such wimps." 

We glanced at each other. Well, that was an interesting occurrence. Maybe the others had been faking it. Or maybe not. Who knows? Who cares?! It was done and dusted, so, therefore, it didn't matter to me, for at least another few minutes. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

MOONY'S POV

My finger, which I had tried to put the ring on, had turned red, as if scalded by red- hot metal... and yet the ring was stone cold, and it certainly didn't seem to give Gem any trouble. 

Truth be told, the other thing that surprised me was how quickly we had found what we were looking for. It's very rare that my life goes so smoothly. Very rare indeed. Maybe I should have known better then just to accept it. Maybe we all should have known better then to try and touch the ring, which as Perdita had hinted, held all sorts of magic. 

Maybe Gem should have known better then to not be suspicious when the ring didn't hurt her at all. 

Maybe I should have known better then to assume that nothing would come of having such good friends. 

But it's all too late for that now. There's nothing I can do about what happened that night. It's engraved in time, until the centuries come and cover it up, and it becomes just one of those things you read about in books. 

"Well," I said, after the moment of quiet, "Who knows where we're supposed to go now. Peter?" 

"I dunno..." 

"Accentios?" 

"Perdita said... she'd be near water. The lake?" 

"That makes sense." 

"For a change," said James, truthfully. 

"Shut up, Potter," Evens moaned. She was beginning to annoy me. A lot. 

We half- knew what direction the lake was in. So saying, we set off, talking more, now that the task had become so very much easier. 

I noticed that as we went along, Gem seemed to grow steadily slower, sagging along behind the main group. I stopped to walk behind with her. Her face looked almost grey, and she seemed to be needing all the energy she could muster into moving, even at this slow speed. 

"Gem, are you all right?" 

She nodded "I'm... fine. Just... a little tired..." she pushed a lock of her dark hair off of her face, "my joints... they've gone a bit stiff, but I suppose I'm just a bit... you know... bone- weary," she rubbed her eyes. 

"Can you two not dawdle so?" Evens complained, loudly. 

"Gem's tired," I told her. Evens tutted, as though this was no reson to lag behind, and tossed her head. 

"No..." Gem looked as though she was being pulled down by a dead weight, "I'll be all right... I know..." it was then that she fell to the ground. 

"What a bloody pillock," Evens complained. 

"Don't be so unfair!" I defended Gem, "you could at least be a little more sympathetic. Come on, Gem, get up. Ignore her." 

Gem did not move a muscle. 

"What's wrong?" Accentios and Peter frowned at us. 

"Gem's fell over, and she's just lying there in the mud," James complained "she's not doing 'owt." 

I tired to pull Gem up. She flopped like a rag doll. 

"Gem? Gem, are you all right?" Accentios leaned over, and peered into Gem's motionless face. 

"Don't be stupid," Evens interrupted, "of course she isn't. Wake _up_, Gem!" She shook Gem, who lolled from side to side. 

"Ooh," Peter moaned "Everything always goes so wrong...! Gem! Gem, stop mucking about, do..." 

"Maybe... it's something to do with the ring?" I suggested "I mean, like, she only got tired after she put it on, after all." 

"Don't be silly, Lupin," Evens scowled "a ring can't make you collapse. She's just had a long day. I know she was awake most of last night." 

"But, we don't _know_," pointed out James "we might as well take it off her. It can't do any harm." 

"All right, fine," Evens shrugged "Do it, then." 

I hoped that Gem would be all right. She was my friend; one of my oldest friends. She simply had to be all right again... I didn't think I could stand to see her die, as Adam had done almost two years ago. I told myself that I was being over- dramatic as usual, that everything would be OK, and that I was kidding myself. 

I could only hope that the side of me telling myself that was right. 

_____________________________________GEM'S POV____________________________________________ 

I was so tired, that I just collapsed. Evey movement I made took so much effort it made me ache more with each step. I just couldn't walk a step father. 

All was dark. I couldn't see anything... it took me some moments to get used to the gloom. I wasn't in the forest any more. Nothing moved. I could hear my name being called, but I didn't answer. I don't know why. I suppose it just... didn't occur to me to reply to the voice. 

Then I saw the two red, lamp like eyes staring at me. As red as the stone in the ring I was wearing. Just two red, disembodied globes of light, hanging in the darkness. Staring. 

I tried to speak, but my throat felt like it had been tied in a knot, and I couldn't. 

I could feel the eyes boring into me. Whatever they belonged to, if felt sure, was a creature of evil. My breath caught in my throat as they came, slowly towards me. I tried to run. I couldn't. I tried to scream. I couldn't. The only part of me I could move was my arm and hand, where the ring was. It was burning into my skin. 

I thrust my arm out in front of me, to try and hod the creature off, but not really expecting it to do any good. To my amazement, the eyes drew back, and I could hear a snarling noise, like an angry animal. 

I took a deep breath, and willed my legs to move. They did. They scissored into long strides, beyond my control, and as I moved, I could hear the thud of footsteps behind me, and sometimes caught a glimpse of the animal's eyes, glowing like the pit of Hell. 

Then I tripped over something. I found myself falling to the ground, and sliding down a steep slope. I could hear a voice, calling my name. No voice I reconised, though. 

"Gemini! Gem! Gemini Fairfax!" 

I wondered at how the voice knew my real name. I rarely used it, and the only Hogwarts students who knew it were my friends. Everyone else knew me as Gem Littleson. 

There was no time to wonder at it, as the footsteps behind me were drawing steadily nearer. 

"Gem! Gemini! Answer me!" 

"What!" I gasped, trying to catch my breath, still running, although my legs were aching like mad. 

"Gem, listen to me!"  
"I am!" 

"Gem, the ring will protect you! Do not run, but never take off the ring!" 

"Who... who are you?" I gasped "why should I trust you?" 

"Trust me..." the voice seemed to fade as if it were a breath of win "just trust me. We will meet again. Farewell!" It petered out. Now the only noises I could hear were my and the animal's - if that was what it was- footsteps. 

I made a snap decision. I had reached the bottom of the slope, and it was now easier to stop running. I stood, screwed up my eyes, and held the hand with the ring on out in front of me. 

The beast stopped, and seemed to shrink back, snarling and spitting like a polecat. 

Gaining confidence, I opened my eyes, and walked towards it, hesitantly, my heart beat drumming in my ears. 

The red glow from the eys seemed to grow fainter. It looked like I would be able to beat this... this thing. 

Then I screamed, and the ring was slid off of my finger, as if by an invisable hand. 

The beast's eyes regained their brightness, and it continued towards me. 

I screamed again, as I saw the features of it's face, cruel and twisted, as evil as a demon out of hell. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

WOOOHOOOO!!!! I overcame my writor's block! :) AND I wrote soemthing that I left in a totally evil place! 

Oh yeah... could you guys read and review 'To Die; To Sleep No More', which is the series I am doing after this one... I have only got 3 reviews for part 1 *sniffle* ! After that, I am doing 'Lily and James; My Eyes Are Fully Open' and I have plans for something else after that. I have about 10000 different ideas to write about and I'm gonna go crazy[er]... lolz. 

READ & REVIEW AND IF YOU THINK YOU HAVE FIGURED OUT ANY PLOT- TWISTS, DONT' WRITE THEM IN THE REVIEW BECAUSE THE SPOILS IT FOR OTHER PEOPLE!!!!!  
Ta 

Ginny :) 


	13. Forests and Lakes [13]

MY 1ST ATTEMPT EVER, REDONE AND RE-POASTED! 

Sunshine If Eternal; Lily, James, and Gem

By Ginny :)

OK, Part 13 [unlucky for some...!] is here! Finally! 3 months later! I have killed off a my writers block for this series [yay!]. I'm sorry this took so long... I thought I'd accidentally deleted this part, and couldn't be bothered to write it all again... lol! THEN I found it! 

So, reassure me that I have not been wasting my time... and read & review! Pretty please...? 

There will be one or possibly 2 more part after this one, in which loose ends will be tied. :) 

Ginny :) 

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Lily's POV

I stood there, hugging myself, watching Gem's body as it lay on the cold ground, willing her to move. 

I don't mind admitting that I was afraid. It isn't every day that your friends drop down... as if dead. I was having an awful time convincing myself that she _wasn't_ dead... I knew she wasn't... but that didn't stop the thought running through my head at last a million trillion times. 

What I didn't see, was, how on earth could an object like a ring cause someone to... well... faint like that? The others all seemed to think that it could, and so Moony removed the ring from Gem's finger. 

Then she sat bolt upright, her eyes wide open, her face as white as chalk, seemingly drained of blood. And she was screaming. Screaming and wailing like a banshee. The sight and the sound of this made me scream too. Ana and the boys also screamed- although the boys would not admit it afterwards. Especially not Potter. He thinks far too highly of himself! 

Gem was thrashing on the ground, apparently trying to fight off something invisible. In a way this was worse then when she had just been lying there... but now at least we knew that she was alive. 

"Gem! Gem, stop it!" I screamed at her, although I knew it was hopeless. 

Potter tried to grab her and stop her from moving so violently. He tried to pin her down, but she scratched him with her nails, bit at him with her teeth, so he jumped back, with his face and hands covered in scratches and grazes. I almost admired him for a moment. I could never have done that, although I would never admit as much to him! 

We all stared at each other, aghast. Ana was whimpering, and had her hands clamped over her eyes. Pettigrew's face was almost as white as Gem's. Moony's mouth was open, and he too looked horrified. Potter looked frightened, but determined. 

"Moony, give her the ring back, you idiot!" I screeched at him. 

"How can I get it on her finger?" he looked panicky. 

"How should I bloody know?!" 

Moony made an exasperated noise, and just threw the ring at her! 

"You idiot! What's that going to-" 

The ring had stopped in mid- air. It was hovering above Gem. The gold of the ring glinted in the light which filtered through the trees, and the red stone glowed as though a light bulb was inside it. Gem was still once more. 

I didn't understand what was happening. I just stared. I realised my mouth was open, and closed it. 

The ring continued to hang there. None of us knew what to do. And then, as I watched, the circle made by the ring seemed to grow larger and was filled with a silvery bright light. It continued to grow, until it became large enough for a child to stand inside. The red glow from the stone in the ring stretched out, and encircled the sphere of light. We all watched in wonderment. 

A silhouette also appeared, inside the sphere. As it's outline became clearer, I could see that it was the outline of a girl, and then... 

"Perdita!" Pettigrew exclaimed. 

She smiled hazily. 

"You have found me, then," she said. 

"Obviously," I replied, although I didn't understand how this was working. It must be magic. 

"Do you know what happened to Gem?" Pettigrew asked. 

Perdita stared at Gem, as she lay on the ground, and I thought I could see tears forming in her eyes "A little," Perdita sighed "but I think she will be all right-- '_Where the water's cold and deep, _

_Where Her spirit shall lie down to sleep, _

_Deaths like yours are hardly more _

_Then the little deaths before_'." Quoted Perdita. 

"That's about Gem?" 

Perdita nodded, "I have it worked out now. Look after her!" 

My breath caught in my throat, as I remembered the prophesy... but now everything made even less sense then it had before! Gem was in danger! We had to do something! Fast! I prayed that Perdita would hurry up and explain. 

"I have to leave," Perdita spoke again, "so as you can give Gem the ring. You do not need to help me any more; I am safe here for now. Have you still got the cloak?" 

"Yes, Moony's got it," Potter reassured her. 

"Good. Give it to me," Moony did so. As she took it, I noticed an identical gold ring with a red stone on her finger "This will all be explained someday- I promise! Farewell! Remember-- _Gem must keep the ring_!" Perdita vanished, Gem's ring falling back to the ground with a small clatter. 

"Well, that made sense." The voice was sarcastic. 

"Shut _up_, Potter," I told him. 

"Look, stop saying that, will you?!" 

"No. Honestly, what planet are you from, and why isn't it further away? Remind me, please." 

"Because it is my supreme and divine mission to annoy you, Lily Marie Evens!" 

"Aw, look at them," Pettigrew put his head on one side, "Arguing and everything... next thing we know, you two'll be married." 

"Shut up, Pettigrew! That's not funny!" I snapped. It wasn't, either. 

"Um, hello?" Moony interrupted, "for pity's sakes, please, let's do something about--" but he stopped. A new problem had arisen. 

Gem had up and left! 

GEM'S POV 

The evil demon- like creature's red eyes were fixed on me. The moment the ring slid off my finger, I knew something bad was going to happen. 

It did. 

The demon sprang at me, and I was running, running as fast as I possibly could, the devil creature always at my heels. I ran... and ran... and ran... my legs were aching something terrible, by brain almost seemed to have stopped working.... 

I was terrified, and I don't mind admitting it! 

JAMES'S POV 

"Now look what you've done!" Evens turned on me. 

"Me?! What did I do now?!" 

"Yes, you! We could have been watching her, looking after her, but _no_, you have to start an argument, and--" 

"It's not my fault! Moony, tell her--" I began. 

But Moony, Peter and Accentios were fast disappearing through the bushes after Gem, presumably. 

"Hey, wait!" We chorused, running after them. 

They weren't far ahead of us, and we caught up fairly quickly, even stumbling over the uneven ground as we did. 

It wasn't until we were on the very edge of the forest that I realised where we were headed; the school lake. 

I could see Gem now, several feet ahead of us, moving very fast-- not running, but... floating through the air, very quickly, too fast for us to catch up with. I could not see the expression on her face, but her scrappy hair was flying out behind her, like a haystack in a gale. 

"Oh, God..." I muttered, "Oh my God..." 

Accentios's face was white, and Moony looked as though he was stopping himself from crying. Peter looked absolutely terrified. 

"This isn't good..." 

"Shut up, Potter!" 

We ran as fast as we humanly could, toiling along after the shadow of the floating girl. My heart was in my mouth. If Perdita was correct, this was a matter of life or death. _Gem's_ life or death. 

She stopped above the lake, hanging in the air like a sack. Her robes billowed about her. The moon, which hung in the sky behind her, was reflected in the water, shining and shimmering. 

But there was something wrong with the refection. With a jolt in my heart, I realised that it was not silver, as it was supposed to be, but giving out a glow of reds and golds. It seemed to be on fire! 

Did people at the school notices us?! We weren't far from the castle, and although it was dark, surely someone must realise where we were?! 

Someone screamed. 

Gem, who had been hanging in the air, fell. Down... down... down... into the fathomless depths of Hogwart's Lake. 

"Gem!" 

We raced towards where she had fallen. A dark figure in the water... 

"We have to go and get her," I yelled, "we can't just leave her!" 

"You don't know how deep that lake is!" Evens held me back, her voice hysterical, "You could drown!"  
"I never knew you cared!" I said, angrily. 

"We can't go in there... does anyone know any spells... anything?!" Accentios asked urgently. 

"I don't know anything that could help!" 

We all agreed with Peter, helplessly. 

"I'll go and get a teacher!" Moony raced off. Why didn't any of us think of that?! As it was, none of us knew what else to do. My heart was racing, and I wanted to help her, but Evens held me back. She obviously thought I was insane. 

"Oh, God..." Evens was muttering now, "Please God, let everything be all right... oh, God, please..." 

I stared at the figure in the water. She lay quite still. I hoped we wouldn't be too late. 

GEM'S POV 

Then I seemed to trip over something. I was falling... falling... falling... down and down and down.... then I hit something freezing cold, wich shocked me to the bone. I gasped for breath like a fish out of water. I could find no air. I lay still. 

The beast was gone, and I was surrounded by flames. They were freezing cold, but seemed to prick my skin, like thousands of pins and needles. My chest felt tight. 

And then the pain was gone... and I was surrounded by blackness once more. 

_'Where Her spirit shall lie down to sleep, _

_Deaths like yours are hardly more _

_Then the little deaths before_' 

I knew what the poem was about now... but I didn't want to die... I wasn't going to let myself... and I was surrounded by blackness. 

If I was asleep or dead, I couldn't tell. Maybe being dead was like this... 

I hoped I would wake up. 

_________________________________________________________________________ 

Well, end of part 13! 

Incidently, the fics I said I was going to write, in my last chapter, are incorrect. I have written 'To Sleep No More', and finished it, and next I am posting 'Fluke' [a Tom Riddle fic], and then a 5th Lily and James series in the saga, of uncertain title. :) 

If people want me to do a 2nd series to connect with this one, once this has ended; I have an idea for a simple romce fic that I could do, about these same charactors. It would be L/ J... if I can actually get them to co- operate for 5 minutes*Rolls eyes* so much for friendship!!! But that won't be for some time, because of 'Fluke' and 'Lily and James', which people are demanding I write. 

Well, pretty please... read & review!!!!! 


	14. Star Light and Prayors [14]

Lily And James; Carpe Diem; Part 1

SUNSHINE IF ETERNAL; 14

Lily and James

By Ginny :)

*Sings* _Here we are again, happy as could be, all good friends... _ annnnywaaay, this is part 14! ::Dances around:: I didn't even get writer's block for this part [OK, so that's no great achievement, but that's not the point...] My thanks to Gumdrop [please correct me if I got your name wrong!] for giving me her luverly concrit and help! 

I would also just like the world to know that 2 hours- worth of contempory dancing leaves you aching for over 24 hours afterwards. Oh, and that really when you drown [not a pleasent experience], you just think a lot of swear words. I thought you'd like to know that... ;) 

My thanks to hermione potter for betaing. 

One more thing-- please check out my latest co- written story, 'Conspiracy Theory', which was co- written with CheyLeah... the URL is http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=285616 ... copy & paste it! Please check it out!] 

Ginny :) 

____________________________________________________________________________________________   


Lily's POV 

We all stared into each other's horrified faces, aghast and upset as Moony ran off. It was early evening, and no one was about outside to help us. He'd have to search all over the castle before he found a teacher or even a Prefect. Gem's body twitched a little, like a pig after it had been killed. A bubble of air floated up out of her mouth... Then she lay still. 

No one said anything for what felt like a million years. We all just stood there. A kind of sick fear felt like it was lodged in my stomach. I never felt something like it before. It's a feeling you cannot explain. 

"We have to help her!" Potter pushed past Ana, Pettigrew, and I, desperately. 

"Don't be an imbecile!" I grabbed him, "You'll drown!" 

"So will she if we leave her there!" he shook himself free of my grasp. 

"But _you_ can't do anything!" I screamed hysterically. I might not like him, but I didn't want him to do anything stupid. 

"James, I don't think--" Pettigrew started, but Potter cut accross him. 

"Do you want her to die?!" 

"No, but--" 

"Then let me at least try to help!" He was furious now. I looked around desperately for some sign of Moony, but there was none. Potter wasn't seeing sense! He pushed past us, and dived into the water. 

"Potter!" I didn't intend to call out, but I did. He let out a yell as he hit the surface. It must have been freezing cold, being as it was, late December. 

"James! James you idiot, come back!" Pettigrew howled. Two idiots in the lake now. That could mean twice as many casualties... but then again, it could save a life. I didn't know what to do, what to make of it. I could hear Ana sobbing, frightened. Her fist was now half-way stuffed into her mouth, as if trying to stop herself shouting out. 

The trees close to us seemed to press in menacingly. The water frothed around Potter and Gem. I wondered if the rumours about there being a giant squid in there were true. I prayed not. I also prayed that Moony would come soon, with a teacher. I wouldn't normally pray, but I was desperate. Despite all of Jennifer Potter's and Gem Fairfax- Littleson's bad points, I didn't want anything to happen to them. 

Potter floudered in the lake, trying to reach Gem, but I could see that he was tiring fast. 

_Oh, God, please let everything be all right, God, please, God, oh God, please..._

Even if he reached Gem, he wouldn't be able to drag her back to safety. I wished I knew a spell that could make them be able to float or fly back, but I drew a blank. All I could do was hope any pray, and, with the best will in the world, what good would those do? 

Pettigrew was whimpering softly to himself, and Ana was still looking mortified. 

_Please can the teachers come soon, please can Moony come back, please can everything be all right, oh God, please...  
_

JAMES' POV 

When I hit the water, it had been so cold, it felt like a million kives stuck themselves into my body. Painful, to say the least! A bag of ice dropped into my stomach as the sudden realisation of intense coldness hit me. I gasped for air, and forced myself to keep moving. I used to learn swimming-- I got my Goldfish Life Saver's Badge-- but this was something else entirely, to jumping into a pool with your pyjamas on! Water seemed to grip to my arms, like hands trying to pull me under. I knew that if I gave up now, I'd die. And I didn't want to go doing something as careless as dying-- can you imagine what Ma would say?! I realised that I was letting my mind stay again... 

I had to remember, survival was all-important. There wasn't a chance, surely, that Gem could still be alive, face down in water as gripping and chilled as this?! It seemed to freeze my heart over. 

My brain seemed numb. I couldn't see. Everything was blurred, edged with fuzzy black. My muscles seemed to give up on me. I tried to force them to move, but exhanstion and cold played bloody havoc with them. I could heard a horrible, continual, buzz in my ears. I wished for a teacher, or indeed anyone who could help at all, but none came. 

Exhausted, I had to stop swimming. I had to... I just had to... 

Blackness. 

~*~ 

"Oh God, I want to go home, oh _God_..." a girl's voice. I lay there, aware of the warmth around me. I didn't move. Where was I? Not the lake, that was for certain, unless the lake was suddenly warm, and made of crisp white cotton. Must be the hospital wing. My head hurt and my chest ached, but I lay still, listening to the voices. I didn't want to move, just yet. 

"Will he be all right?" A boy's voice. I couldn't be bothered to match up a name or face. 

"He... should be." That was the voice of an adult. The nurse or matron? 

"Why doesn't he wake up? It's horrible..." another girl. 

"He'll be all right. He will be all right." Repeated over again by a boy, like a good luck incantation. Each of the voices held a kind of faint tearfulness. I knew who the speakers would be, without trying to put names to voices, or even opening my eyes. 

I sat up, and involentarily began to cry. I felt so stiff and weak. The nurse- Madame Castos-, Evens, Accentios, Moony and Peter stared back at me. I was in the hospital wing, clean, quiet and hygenic. The nightmare of earlier was ended. I wondered what had become of Gem, but didn't say anything about it. I'd soon know the best... or the worst. Besides, my muscles ached like _billyoh _. 

"Oh!" Accentios threw herself on me in a hug, and everyone looked at her like she was a nutter. She drew back, blushing. I could see releif etched into the faces of my friends, and even Evens. 

"Careful there!" Madame Castos barrated her, "Wouldn't like to hurt your boyfriend whilest he's still ill, eh?" 

Accetios went redder, and muttered that I wasn't her boyfriend. I forced an arm up, and pushed the tears from my eyes. 

Moony and Peter smiled thankfully at me, and laughed at Ana, relieved that I was OK. Evens's face wore a kind of half-way-scowl. But I could see that her eyes were red with crying. 

"Hi." I couldn't think of anything else to say. I sniffed, realiseing that my nose was running. My muscles still ached. I felt weepy and a little dizzy, but I forced myself to sit up and put on a brave face. 

"I'll leave you all here for a moment, shall I?" asked the matron. She paused, "And wait 'til he's stronger before..." she didn't end the sentence. You didn't need to be Einstien to figure out why. They couldn't all be so red eyed and pasty over me, could they? Not so sombre and silent, just because I was ill? 

"No, tell me!" I interrupted her, propping myself up on the snowy pillow. My voice was croaky, and my throat felt as though someone has scraped it dry with a knife. 

"I really don't think--" She began, but I cut accross again. 

I forced myself to speak again, despite my thraot being so sore, "It's... it's Gem, isn't it?" I could feel heat prickling behind my eyes. She nodded. 

"Gem's dead, Mr. Potter. I'm sorry. She was dead before we arrived for you." 

The heat behind my eyes became over powering. I felt a tear scorch my cheek, burning hot. Before I had just wept for myself, but now I wept for my friend. 

It was as though an empty hole had opened up in my chest. It made me feel sick, as though all the emotions inside me were forcing themselves out through my mouth and chest. The most lousy feeling in the world. 

Evens was staring ahead, as though determined not to let her feelings show. But I could see the red rims of her eyes. Accentios had her face burried in her hands, and Peter was snivelling. Moony gazed sadly at the wall, and although you couldn't see the tears, you could tell that he was pretty upset too. He's one of those people... with emotions that are impossible to understand. But this time, I knew why he was so silent. 

My friend, our friend, was gone. 

LILY'S POV 

James Potter is a fool, an imbeciele, and an idiotic nincompoop! But he's brave. I can see why he's a Gryffindor. The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin-- I told you I was too scheming-- and, unlike me from time to time, he really belongs here. That's his one good point! He did try and save our friend. He did try. 

A week or more went by, since Gem's... since Gem left us. The rest of the students returned to Hogwarts. There came more tears, from Sirius aka 'Michelle' Black amoungst others. Professor Dumbledore announced it in an assembly, and warned everyone about going too near the lake. It was all very sad. 

Gem's adoptive family, the Fairfaxes, came too, as soon as the main fuss was over. They took whatever Muggle- repelling charms there were off of the castle, so that they could visit. 

You rather have to wonder about Gem's real family. I wonder if they care at all? Would they care, if anyone told them? Would they remember her? Or are they not even alive any more? 

Questions that will never be answered, no doubt. 

The Fairfaxes were an average family. Nothing unusual about them at all. Their other daughter, a 5 year old called Gabby, was a monsterous little creature, with a tempestuous temper, who only half understood what was going on. 

Other then Gabby, there was Gem's adpotive father and mother. They were in tears the whole time. Who could blame them? We all felt the same. 

Until someone dies, you never realise the feeling you have inside you. How much lonliness, or how madly you can wish for something, even when you don't believe in fair godmothers or _'Star Light, Star Bright'_ rhymes. If someone had told me that, when a friend dies, almost no matter how distant you are from them, that you wish for their return, I would have laughed. I would... as if a simple little wish can solve anything! But as from now I will no longer scoff at people who believe in wishes, because I know now why they do.   
__________________________________________________________________________________ 

OK, I'm crying now... I'm stupid... This is in the memory of my friend [Jess, if you're reading this, you know who I mean]. 

Please review? 

Ginny :) 


End file.
